Perfect
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Hemos visto como Anna siempre a sido delgada, a pesar de estar viendo solo la televisión y comiendo galletas… ¿pero que pasaría si Yoh le dijera que se esta poniendo un poco gordita? -Capitulo 15: Más Decisiones-
1. Realidad

Hemos visto como Anna siempre a sido delgada, a pesar de estar viendo solo la televisión y comiendo galletas… ¿pero que pasaría si Yoh le dijera que se esta poniendo un poco gordita :3

---o---

Perfect

---o---

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 1: Realidad

--o--

Se miro en el espejo con renovada atención, viendo sus piernas, su cara y su cabello, analizando cada diminuta parte de su _pequeño_ cuerpo…

Que ya no lo era tanto…

Observó detenidamente por primera vez con asombro las curvas de su abdomen, antes plano, que eran poco favorecedoras y que no deberían estar así…que _antes_ NO estaban _así_…y como la parte de abajo de su cuerpo se veía más pesada de lo que recordaba…se veía…gordita…

Maldito Yoh!!

¿Era esta acaso una cruel burla de su parte¿Por todos los tortuosos entrenamientos¿Por gustarle de más las telenovelas?...

…¿por qué?...

Aparto la vista con furia del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en su habitación, y se cruzo de brazos. Aceptando la amarga realidad, algo que ella nunca se hubiera esperado y que ni siquiera había visto venir…

Obesidad…gordura, esos kilitos de más…

¡NOOOO!

¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO¡MIL MALDITAS VECES NO!

Corrió hacia su closet y lo abrió de un tirón, buscando la ropa del verano pasado, que había guardado por el inminente invierno, en una caja al fondo de este. Rayos, ella sabia que estas navidades había comido un poquito más que en los años anteriores, pero ¿engordar? En una sola temporada…

Al fin encontró la caja y la sacó jalándola fuera del closet, abrió la tapa y desdobló uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Lo volvió a apoyar en la caja y empezó a desvestirse, o más bien, a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa después de estarse viendo mas de media hora en el espejo.

Tomo el vestido, abrió la cremallera e introdujo su humanidad dentro de el. Deslizando la prenda hacia arriba lentamente, casi con miedo…

…pero que diablos…

No…¡no!

No podía ser¡el vestido no entraba más allá de sus muslos!

-…- sintió que sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-

-----------

Mientras, en la planta baja, un castaño sabía que ese grito podía tener algo que ver con él, y con su salud en un futuro próximo.

**---o---**

Hi hi, aquí esta un nuevo fic y para serles sincera aun no estoy muy clara respecto a lo que hare con el…

Pero eso nunca me ha impedido publicar xD jaja

Y que mas...uhmm… a si, la canción con la que me inspire en este fic es "Perfect" de Simple Plan, aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver xD pero me pareció un titulo más que perfecto :3

Tal vez lo de gordura sea un termino exagerado, jaja, pero bueno no puedo culparla xD

Además, este fic me sirve de recordatorio, y de incentivo, para rebajar de estas horrorosas navidades! T-T

Jeje…

Reviews!


	2. Yoh, cállate

---o---

Perfect

---o---

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 2: Yoh, cállate.

--o--

-Anna…-

-…-

-…A…Annita…-

-Callate!-

-Mira…te… te traje unos dulces-

La puerta se entreabrió un poco, dejando ver solamente la mitad del furioso rostro de la rubia.

-Bien… espera-

Yoh se quedo frente a la puerta de la rubia, que no había salido desde la hora de la comida, o mejor dicho, desde que _él_, le había dicho a su prometida que tal vez debería dejar de comer un poco…

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el horrendo grito que había escuchado, intentando no sentirse _tan_ culpable, ¡era solo un comentario!, ¿Por qué las mujeres se lo tomaban todo tan apecho?. Intento escuchar que era lo que estaba haciendo Anna a través de la puerta, pero solo escucho el _frufrú_ de la tela, y cinco segundos más tarde Anna ya le estaba abriendo la puerta… y comiéndose los dulces…

Yoh intento disimular el hecho de que ni siquiera se había fijado cuando le había quitado la pequeña bandeja con los dulces, y al ver que ella le daba la espalda camino a la ventana, lo tomo como una señal de que la ofrenda de paz había funcionado –por el momento al menos- y de que podía entrar a su habitación.

Estaba intentando sacar el tema sin herir el orgullo femenino _–una tarea realmente imposible_-cuando Anna rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formando.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- pregunto Anna desde la ventana, vestía un grueso suéter y unos pants, que Yoh nunca le había visto puestos.

-¿El qué?- preguntó comenzando a sudar frio.

-Que estoy…-pero las palabras no le salieron, y solo agacho la mirada, llevándose otro dulce a la boca.

El castaño suspiro al ver a su prometida tan vulnerable, en verdad no había querido hacerla sentir mal, ¡para nada!, si para él, Anna era la cosa más perfecta, linda –_mandona_- y elegante que jamás había conocido. Tenia que reparar su error.

-Claro que no, también las embarazadas se ven muy lindas cuando engordan!- exclamo con total orgullo el castaño, sin saber que ya había cavado su propia tumba…

Todo paso tan rápido que Yoh ni siquiera lo sintió, la bandejita callo al piso haciendo un sonido sordo, desparramando dulces por toda la habitación, y en menos de un parpadeo el ya se encontraba inconsciente, volando más alto de lo que Chocolove jamás voló.

Anna respiraba fuertemente, ese Yoh, era un total idiota!, sentía su rostro enrojecido del coraje, de la furia contenida, le demostraría, le demostraría a el y a todos los demás idiotas que se atrevieran a decirle _gorda_, que ella era **perfecta**. La mujer más hermosa que hubieran visto jamás.

- - - o - - -

La mañana había amanecido nublada y con un poco de viento, pero aun así el día era lindo. Anna salió a dar un paseo –pasar con Yoh ese día no era una opción- y en la calle aun podían verse adornos de las festividades pasadas. Camino sin rumbo, hacia el centro de la ciudad, viendo vistosos escaparates de tiendas de ropa, -a las que ni siquiera se acerco, puesto que esos maniquíes estaban _demasiado_ delgados para su gusto- y se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería para desayunar algo.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa en el fondo y la camarera le dio el menú casi de inmediato, el lugar estaba caliente y tenía buen ambiente, aunque a esas horas todavía estaba un poco vacio. Mientras contemplaba el menú, Anna pensó en sus opciones, tal vez empezará a vomitar…¡jamás!, bueno, ¿que tal matarse de hambre?… tal vez mejor no… ¿y si se mataba haciendo ejercicio…?

Cerró el menú, lista para ordenar un poco de café y tal vez unos _Hot Cakes_… -con tocino y mucha miel- pensando en todas las dietas, operaciones y entrenamientos que acudían a su cabeza. Rechazándolos todos por pereza, maldito Yoh, era su culpa que ella se hubiera hecho tan floja, ya que era _ÉL_ el que siempre le cumplía sus caprichos, nunca le decía que no, así que si, todo esto era culpa de Yoh. Además, estúpido Yoh, con su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, alto y bronceado, como si el idiota fuera una especie de maldito modelo de ropa interior…

Mientras le daba su pedido a la camarera, siguió pensando en lo _bien_ que estaba Yoh, bueno,_ el idiota de Yoh_, ese seria su nuevo nombre; y decidió que mientras ella no adelgazara ó Yoh engordara, no se tomaría fotos junto a él, ni siquiera se pararía junto a él en el calle o donde alguien pudiera verlos y pensar que ella estaba gorda.

Anna relajó los hombros, mientras la camarera le servía su café y sus _Hot cakes_, estúpido Yoh, además de molestarla con sus comentarios estúpidos y su estúpido cuerpo – _¿no seria mejor estupendo?_- también la estaba acomplejando.

- - - o - - -

Mientras tanto en la pensión, Yoh soltaba un estornudo, el castaño imagino quien podría estarlo mandando tanto al demonio como para que no dejaran de zumbarle los oídos, y solo pensó en una persona, la que debería de estar ahí frente a el, desayunando junto a el como todos los días, pero que desde hacia dos días no le dirigía la palabra.

Un suspiro.

-En verdad, Yoh- se dijo a si mismo en el silencio de la pensión- eres un idiota.

- - - o - - -

Hola! Aquí actualizando, jaja, este capitulo es más…mmm…. Una creación para dar a entender lo mal que puede ser un comentario en el momento menos oportuno xD

Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas lindas personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado!! Son lo máximo :D

Gracias a:

_**Banechitax**_

_**Hikari Nightroad Ryu**_

_**sangoluna**_

_**Tenshi no Kitsune**_

_**Katsumi Kurosawa**_

_**Haruko Hinako**_

_**Nakontany**_

_**Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah**_ (¿no tienes una cuenta en DeviantArt? xD)

_**Koriitah**_

_**fernanda asakura**_

_**banex **_

_**Ghia-Hikari**_

_**Porcelaine Silvi**_

En serio, muchísimas gracias!, prometo hacer el fic lo mas divertido posible!

Hasta luego!


	3. Frustración

---o---

Perfect

---o---

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 3: Frustración.

--o--

Hizo la comida, lavo los platos, tendió la ropa, sacudió los _futones_, los pisos nunca habían estado tan lustrosos, los baños tan relucientes, el césped del jardín estaba cortado casi milimétricamente, la entrada estaba barrida y los zapatos acomodados en perfecto orden, compró la comida para el siguiente día y en la Pensión no podía verse ni una mota de polvo.

Pero eso no haría que Anna lo perdonara.

Yoh suspiró, sintiendo todos los músculos adormecidos y un extraño dolor en el pecho. Anna no le hablaba, cuando le dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera parecía verlo. Era extraño, estar solo en medio de tan inmaculada habitación, en vez de lo que sería lo normal: Anna a su lado quejándose del chiquero que había en la estancia de la televisión y el sonriéndole indulgentemente, una sonrisa traviesa.

Por Dios, ¿en que había estado pensado él? ¿En qué loco momento se le había ocurrido criticar a su prometida? Aunque fuera solo por una estupidez. Ella sabia que era perfecta, siempre se había jactado de eso.

_-Annita, ¿No crees que deberías hacer ejercicio?- comenzó su charla el castaño, ese horrendo día mientras el y Anna comían._

_-¿Qué?- una sola ceja alzada, y el nacimiento de una mirada de odio en camino._

_-Si…bueno… ya sabes, es que te vez…uhm- la cara de la rubia había empezado a tomar una expresión muy violenta, Yoh se aclaro la garganta, dos veces- No nada, olvídalo.- clavo la mirada en su tazón como si fuera la cosa más interesante que jamás había visto._

_-Explícate- dijo la rubia secamente, mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de la mano con la que sostenía los palillos, y como siempre –aunque en este caso era por su propio bien- Yoh tuvo que contestar a las exigencias de la rubia._

_-Si… es que te ves, ehh… -mirada matona por parte de Anna- un poco, pero solo un poquito!- Yoh sentía sus rodillas temblar, por su espalda corría un sudor frio- … rellenita. –"rellenita", ese vago intento por suavizar su declaración era casi grosero, Yoh sabia que ya había metido la pata… dos patas de hecho, y tal vez un brazo._

Eso era todo, después de eso Anna no había vuelto a ser la misma, se veía…traumada. Pero Yoh seguía creyendo que Anna había tomado muy en serio todo eso, hablaría con Anna y le diría que la gente se la pasaba diciéndole a el flaco – bueno solo Horo-Horo – y el no se traumaba ni gritaba ni nada… lo pensó un momento.

Ok, tal vez lo de flaco no ayudará mucho.

Intentó tomar el control de la televisión, pero estaba tan cansado de limpiar, que dejó los intentos de mover el brazo al ver que no le respondía, por lo que solamente se tendió en el suelo junto a la mesa, viendo la pantalla en negro y pensando en la inmortalidad de las naranjas.

Escucho pasos en la entrada y una puerta abrirse, y fue todo lo que necesito para estar de pie en un respirar.

Salió de la estancia de la televisión y se asomo al pasillo, encontrándose cara a cara con Anna, que lo miraba con… aburrimiento, si esa era la expresión de su mirada. Vestía un ancho y largo suéter, podría haber sido un mini vestido para el invierno, y unos pantalones de algodón holgados. Yoh aun se preguntaba de donde sacaba esa clase de ropa, el siempre había visto a Anna con negros minivestidos ajustados, que hacían resaltar sus piernas largas y blancas… suaves y lisas, que le dejaban poco a la imaginación y…

Se detuvo por que sintió su cara arder, y Anna empezaba a verlo con odio, al ver que pasaban los segundos, Yoh supuso que sus pensamientos eran fáciles de ver en su rostro.

- Hola- le sonrió.

- …hola- una contestación, vaya sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- empezó, tentando a la suerte.

- Bien- la rubia volvió a caminar, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- La cena ya esta lista, por si tienes hambre- Yoh vio a la rubia tensarse un poco, pero siguió caminando.

- Hum, comeré solo arroz- Yoh se sorprendió por esa respuesta, ¿Anna? ¿Comiendo solo arroz?, el mundo se había vuelto totalmente loco, estaba seguro de que si salía afuera vería cerdos voladores, elefantes rosados y gente regalando dinero… y naranjas, muchas naranjas, miles y millones de naranjas, formando cerros e inundando el ambiente con su olor y el cielo también se volvería naranja, como el traje de Santa Claus que lo estaría esperando junto con los pitufos naranjas para llevarlo a la tierra prometida de las naranjas, donde Anna ya no estaba enojada con el y lo recibía con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja.

La rubia noto el nuevo babeo de Yoh, soltó un bufido, conocía esa mirada de idiota que Yoh ponía cuando pensaba en las naranjas -¿Qué es lo que estas pensando enfermo mental?- le reclamo.

- Ehh… - le tomo un momento volver a la realidad, controlando las ganas de salir al jardín y ver si sus sueños se hacían realidad.- No, nada – volvió a ordenar sus ideas- ¿Arroz?- se preguntó mas a si mismo que a su acompañante.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- la rubia se cruzo de brazos, a la defensiva.

- No, nada- repitió, Yoh sabia que no podría convencer a Anna, era tan terca, pero… se había esforzado tanto en preparar la cena, sentía una enorme frustración por su poco poder de convencimiento. Al menos iba a cenar con el, escasa compensación.

- Bien, cenaré en mi cuarto- le anuncio la rubia, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la cocina. "Ok, tal vez no hay compensación alguna" fue el frustrante pensamiento del castaño.

- Vamos Annita cena aquí- la siguió por el pasillo.

-No- "Que fría" pensó el castaño. Yoh recurrió a su arsenal para casos de emergencia, su arma secreta más poderosa.

- …Por favor- le dijo el castaño suavemente al tiempo que tomaba su mano, Anna se detuvo y volteo a verlo, el ya tenia lista su mirada de cachorrito triste, hambriento y sin hogar.

Un suspiro de la rubia.

Éxito.

- - - o - - -

Hola!

Al fin la actualización, este capitulo esta narrado por Yoh, ( solo por si no lo habían notado xD) y me costo un poco dejar el drama de lado, el primer borrador era como una telenovela jaja Yoh rogando el perdón y cortándose las venas y asi… nee no es cierto.

Me gusto escribir este capitulo, hace poco vi el comercial de que "Los daltónicos también pueden ser ecologistas" o algo así, y solo pude sacarlo de mi cabeza escribiéndolo en versión "naranja" xD jaja

Este capitulo esta dedicado a _**Karlita**_, que se quedo en mi casa una semana soportándome y preparándome el almuerzo-cena jaja Te quiero niña hermosa :D

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! Son una gran inspiración! :D

Gracias a:

**Bixolo**

**caprica**

**miau asakura**

**Juri di Lammermoor**

**Denisse-anime**

**Hyuu Elric**

**Haruko Hinako**

**Seyram Asakura **(Me robare tu review para hacer un fic con el xDD)

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

Intentare hacer un espacio en mi agenda (haré como si no estuviera vacía xD) y dibujare a Anna, así como la veo, mmm quería aclarar el punto de que Annita no esta super-gorda obesa, o trochelota o lo que sea, pienso que la Anna normal pesa unos 50 y algo de kilos, y en el fic subió unos 12 o 15 maximo, lo que no la hacer ver super-gorda y lonjuda xD, pero en las personas delgadas se nota mucho este cambio (no aplica a mi persona T-T) y tengo una amiga que subió seis kilos y se le notaba el cuerpo raro… pero bueno, espero que hayan entendido el punto. Nos vemos!


	4. Vanidad

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 4: Vanidad.

----------o----------

-Mmm-

Anna se contemplo de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, acababa de tomar un baño, más bien una ducha rápida, y se estaba cambiando en su habitación, pero un detalle que había pasado por alto le llamo la atención, provocando que un vago recuerdo se colocara en su mente.

--o--

_Era el anochecer antes de Año nuevo de hacia un año, y todos los vagos sin oficio amigos de su prometido se encontraban en la pensión para pasar ahí las festividades. Las mujeres habían decidido ir a tomar un baño todas juntas dentro de las aguas termales –Anna se había negado, pero la habían arrastrado de todos modos-, mientras los vagos sin oficio -menos Len, que se negó rotundamente a las chiquilladas, aunque al final se vería enredado en ellas- hacían un desastre con luces artificiales en medio del jardín._

_Anna se encontraba dentro del agua junto con Jun, Pilika y Tamao, que platicaban amenamente sobre _cosas de chicas_, pero su mente realmente no estaba prestando atención, hasta que un comentario de Pilika la regreso a la realidad._

_-Te digo, entre más grandes tengas los pechos- Aquí Pilika tomo los suyos entre sus manos e hizo un raro movimiento con ellos- más le vas a gustar a los hombres.- Anna se preguntó de que diablos se había estado perdiendo mientras daba su paseo por las nubes._

_Tamao, que ya estaba roja por estar en el agua –o que ya estaba así desde su nacimiento, nadie estaba seguro-, adquirió una tonalidad de rojo aun mayor al escuchar ese comentario.-Pero señorita Pilika, no todos los hombres son… así-su vocecilla apenas fue audible y se sonrojó aun más –valla que esta chica tenia problemas-._

_-Bah, claro que si, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, ellos han de estar hablando de nuestros senos- declaro Pilika rotundamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si hubiera hecho la afirmación de que "dos más dos son cuatro" y Jun soltaba una risilla ante el chillido que había soltado Tamao mientras se hundía más en el agua. Anna intento imaginar a Yoh hablando de eso, pero desecho la idea por lo bizarra que resultaba, en cambio, pudo ver claramente al babotas de Horo-horo hablando del tema, aunque nunca hubiera tenido novia –ni tendrá- y solo tuviera el consuelo de esas revistas asquerosas que "leía"._

_Pilika volvió a hablar y Anna le dedico toda su atención._

_-Pongámoslo de este modo, Jun aquí presente- y señalo a Jun en gesto acusador, aun que por su expresión era de broma- es la más popular de nosotras, solo ve esos enormes pechos!- Anna se preguntaba si seria cosa de los Usuis ser tan… depravados, aunque Jun no parecía molesta por el comentario.- después, en segundo lugar tenemos a…-Pilika se volteo lentamente a donde estaba la rubia, para igual señalarla con un dedo acusador- Anna!-_

…

_-¡¿Qué?!- espeto, casi gritando, mientras sentía su cara enrojecer._

_-Que tú eres la segunda de los pechos más grandes.- le aclaró Pilika, pero Anna sentía que le hablaba en otro idioma._

_-Claro que no- al parecer el bochorno de la rubia había vuelto más divertida la situación para Jun y Pilika. Tamao parecía apunto de explotar, mientras balbuceaba cosas que nadie se tomaba la molestia de entender._

_-Claro que si, ¿Qué talla eres? Yo soy 34 B y Tamao es 32 A, solo faltas de decirlo tú – ahora Pilika se veía más interesada._

_-No voy a contestarte eso, no son cosas que se preguntan…- Anna intentaba retroceder lentamente para que Pilika no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba intentando escapar._

_-¿Jun?-_

_-38 C- contesto la chica de cabellos verdes como si le hubieran preguntado sobre el clima, la franqueza de Jun hizo que Anna se sonrojara aun más, el rojo en su cara era tal que casi podía competir contra Tamao… bueno, era un decir, nadie podría competir JAMÁS contra Tamao respecto a los sonrojos, esa chica llevaba años practicando, debía de tener los vasos sanguíneos de la cara súper desarrollados y…_

_-¿Y bien Anna?- Usui la miraba con una ceja levantada, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de la rubia respecto a los sonrojos- Si quieres puedo medir las tuyas con mis manos, así es como nos enteramos de las de Tamao-La chica rosa soltó otro gemido de resignación, como visualizando que la rubia no tendría otra escapatoria, mientras la chica de las montañas se empezaba a acercar a Anna con un gesto de violador en serie bastante perturbador…_

_-ALEJATE!-_

--o—

Después de eso había salido corriendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y se había encerrado en su habitación hasta que el peligro había pasado, lo que significaba que Pilika había perdido el interés… de momento.

Volvió mirarse en el espejo, mientras sostenía sus pechos entre las manos y soltándolos después, viendo como 'botaban' dentro del sostén. Desde que había empezado todo esto de estar "rellenita" había visto que habían aparecido pequeñas curvas en su cuerpo (pero no eran para nada tentadoras…) lo que en verdad no había visto, era sus "nuevas amigas"… que parecían enormes.

Wow.

Movió su cuerpo para que quedara de perfil al espejo, mientras seguía observando su pecho, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Inclino su cuerpo, de modo que su busto se inclino para adelante, y siguió mirando en el espejo. Esto de la vanidad le iba a pasar factura algún día. O en este caso, a Yoh.

--o—

El castaño acababa de terminar de lavar la ropa, la separo en dos montones y la puso en dos cestos, la ropa de Anna y la suya. Dejo su ropa frente a su cuarto y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la habitación de Anna, que le había dicho que iba a tomar un baño, y cuando le avisaba, es por que iba a durar un buen rato dentro de las aguas termales y no quería que la molestaran.

Oh, dulce ironía…

Yoh abrió la puerta del cuarto de Anna sin molestarse en tocar-recordemos que se supone que no había nadie-y se congelo en el marco de la entrada…

Oh, dulce gloria…

Anna estaba en una posición bastante provocadora, con una mano enredada en esos cabellos rubios y la otra en su cintura, mientras el agua del cabello escurría por su espalda…

Oh, dulce ropa interior de manzanitas…

-ALEJATE! PERVERTIDO!- he Yoh había salido volando, más feliz que en toda su joven existencia, con un sangrado en la nariz que no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de haber sido golpeado.

Oh, dulce vanidad…

-----o-----

Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! Y no me atrase para nada :D hasta lo publique dos dias antes de lo planeado jo jo jo

No se por que salió el tema de las bubis jaja pero me pareció adecuado xD

Supongo que como este capitulo esta dedicado a _**Momo**_ por su cumpleaños, tenia que hacerlo pervertido en algún modo,así como ella xD

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :D

Al principio este capitulo se llamaba "Ventajas", pero lo cambie de ultimo momento a "Vanidad", por que es más bien lo que se desarrolla en este capitulo xD y no tengo la menor idea de por que me gusta hacer los capitulos tan cortos, supongo que me gusta hacerlas sufir, soy tan malevola xDD

Y pues… ya no tengo nada más que decir xD

Gracias a:

**Seyram Asakura**

**Uchiha Lavi**

**16yuki**

**Hpcs2 – Suprema Onmyoji Isah**

**Caprica**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Adahi**

**Miau Asakura**

**Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Momo**

**Anahi** (cálmate con lo de Anahi, KARLITAAA! xD)

Por sus lindos e inspiradores comentarios, me llenan de felicidad, y ya ven, hacen que publique más rápido xD

Hasta luego! :D


	5. Televisión¡Te odio!

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 5: Televisión… ¡te odio! –Atte. Yoh-

----------o----------

-_…__Pese a una alimentación considerablemente sana, Japón no está al margen del aumento de la obesidad en el mundo. Unos 20 millones de los 127 millones de japoneses son obesos a distintos niveles alrededor del abdomen, según cifras oficiales.-_ anunciaba una de las reporteras del noticiero de la tarde, que extrañamente tenia la cara demasiado estirada alrededor de las sienes y unos labios sospechosamente grandes.

Se regodeo al saber que otras 19, 999,999 millones de personas sufrían en Japón además de ella. ¡Ja!.

Aburrida, cambio de canal, a otro donde anunciaban los beneficios de la col para el… _you know_, volvió a cambiar de canal, y en el televisor aparecieron dos hombres, al parecer intentando vender una especie de goma…demasiado raro, cambio de canal nuevamente, solo para encontrarse con el ciclo de apareamiento de los escarabajos estercoleros…

Hum…

Lanzo un bufido, y cambio de canal, por simple reflejo, esta vez dejando el control sobre la mesita, miro alrededor y vio a Yoh, acostado sobre el piso de madera, con los pies colgando hacia el jardín, leyendo ese estúpido manga sobre "El Angelito Cupido Adivinador", o una idiotez semejante de esas que solo puede hacer Yoh en sus momentos más ociosos.

-Estoy aburrida- declaró, un par de ojos chocolates voltearon a verla.

-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido, Annita?- Yoh le dedico una mirada algo… extraña, pero definitivamente atractiva, que hizo a su corazón empezar a latir con un ritmo un poco más acelerado.

Rayos, no era este el camino que debía tomar la conversación…

Anna observo como se levantaba el castaño de su sitio y se arrodillaba frente a ella, sus castaños ojos solo puestos en su persona, el rostro de Yoh cada vez más cerca de ella, hasta llegar a sentir su respiración…

-_El increíble sistema de la faja '_Body Beauty'_ la hará verse más delgada que nunca!_- Anna giro la cabeza instantáneamente hacia el televisor, donde transmitían uno de esos larguísimos y súper aburridos comerciales de compras por televisión, para después sentir unos labios posarse en su mejilla. Al parecer, Yoh no había estado atento a la televisión –por razones obvias- y no se había detenido a tiempo.

La rubia clavo su vista en el castaño y lo vio un poco confundido, soltó un chasquido- Seguiré viendo la televisión- le dijo, y a continuación volvió a ver la pantalla. Ignorando las lagrimas y suplicas del castaño.

Una mujer rubia, vestida de rojo, y un maquillaje bastante llamativo comenzó a hablar-_Así es amigas! El sistema de 'Body Beauty', único en el mundo, la hará adelgazar seis tallas con solo traerlo puesto! Así de fácil!-_Anna levanto una ceja ante este comentario, escéptica, mientras veía como una modelo –súper delgada, de la clase de personas súper delgadas que _NO _necesitan usar una maldita faja- modelaba una tela negra que tenia forma de traje de baño, pero sin la parte que debería cubrir el pecho.-_ Además de que al traerla puesta levantara su trasero y realzara su pecho, ¡será la envidia de todas sus amigas! Sus finas costuras jamás serán vistas aunque usted se ponga ropa ajustada, es perfecta para salir todos los días con ella puesta, y se verá siempre increíble!-_aquí terminaba la perorata de la mujer rubia y vieja que tenía una sonrisa macabra… Anna estaba empezando a creer que se trataba de un hombre…

En la pequeña pantalla apareció otra mujer, con el cabello de un tono negro, era mucho más joven y bonita que la otra presentadora, aunque su ropa era de una combinación de colores bastante rara-_Además si llama en los próximos 30 minutos, le regalaremos otra increíble faja 'Body Beauty', disponibles en color blanco, rojo, a rayas blancas y rosas, con puntos verdes o con este increíble estampado de leopardo! Que también viene disponible en morado y azul-_ Anna miro la televisión mientras una gota caía por su cabeza… de verdad, había cada persona en este mundo…

En la pequeña pantalla volvió a aparecer la mujer/hombre de hacia rato-_Solo llamen al numero que aparece en pantalla, y ordene su 'Body Beauty', ¡a un módico precio de 26 pagos de 399 yenes!-_ Lo considero un minuto… la belleza costaba, ¿no?...

¿No…?

Miro alrededor, y vio que Yoh había desaparecido hacia la cocina, probablemente para preparar la cena. Se levanto con cuidado y en silencio y camino hacia el pasillo, saco pluma y papel del mueble donde estaba el teléfono y regreso a la estancia, miro en la televisión, en donde aparecían banderas que nunca en su vida había visto –y que probablemente no pertenecían a ningún país…-y anoto el teléfono, volvió a levantarse con sigilo y de nuevo salió al pasillo, levanto la bocina del teléfono, y comenzó a marcar el numero –que era de mas de 13 dígitos- sonó una vez y contestaron al otro lado de la línea…

¡Esta era la mejor idea que había tenido!

----------o----------

_-Tres semanas después…-_

O tal vez no…

Se contemplo en el espejo-cosa impropia de ella… hasta hacia poco…- y el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su pequeña mentecilla era el que le decía que se veía como un… jamón enlatado. Había intentado ponerse su uniforme escolar, la camisa le había quedado entallada y la falda… al menos había entrado…

Un bufido escapo de los delicados labios, se miro de frente y de perfil, con la bendita prenda puesta, con la sensación de que le habían tomado el pelo por idiota… ¡Iba a matar a alguien! ¡A despedazarlo totalmente!; Pero extrañamente cuando había llamado por teléfono para quejarse por su _'producto defectuoso'_ nadie contestaba el teléfono… malditas empresas de porquería.

Se relajo, tronando los hombros y moviendo el cuello a los lados, tomo su vestido negro del suelo y metió una pierna dentro, después la otra pierna y lo subió, lentamente, como aquel maldito día hacia ya varias semanas, y ahí estaba el mismo resultado…

Su bendito vestido no subía más allá de las caderas.

MALDITO DESPERDICIO DE DINERO!

Enojada se quito el vestido-es un decir, ya que técnicamente no se lo había puesto-lo arrugo y lo pataleo de vuelta al desorden en que se había transformado su inmaculado closet

-Anna!- la inconfundible voz de Yoh se escucho, y Anna calculo que estaría en las escaleras.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- grito molesta, mientras terminaba de quitarse su estúpida compra… estúpidas compras por televisión, JAMÁS volvería a comprar algo por televisión, es por eso que no le gustaba que le compraran cosas-como ropa o zapatos-, si antes no se las media ella y comprobaba la calidad de la tela o de las suelas, etc.… y también para aprenderse el rostro del vendedor por si al final de todo, no lograba ser feliz con su compra…

-Oye Anna, el dinero para las compras de esta semana no está y…- Yoh, en otro acto de total estupidez, abrió de nuevo la puerta sin tocar primero. Pero gracias a que Dios es grande-y a que Anna seguía pensando en las formas de torturar más efectivas- el castaño solo dio un vistazo rápido –seguía siendo hombre- y había salido corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. Valla que esto de las hormonas lo habían hecho un poco más rápido.

Anna tardo un poco más en captar lo que había pasado: Yoh había abierto la puerta de su cuarto y la había visto de nuevo con poca ropa- con otro de sus conjuntos favoritos, negro con manzanitas partidas a la mitad, solo por aclarar- y ella no había hecho nada.

Bueno, lo dejaría pasar-por el momento- ya que por culpa de ella comerían arroz todo el mes… y tal vez parte del siguiente…

Valla, esto de cuidar la figura es duro.

**-----o-----**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YOH :D (y Hao claro)

Se supone que iba a subir esto ayer -.-Uu pero bueno xD

Aquí está la quinta entrega de este fic :D wii no se porque me costo más escribir este capitulo que los demás, si desde un principio sabia que era lo que quería… supongo que las vacaciones _porcinas_ no hicieron más que perjudicar xD siento que este capítulo no esta tan divertido :/ y también siento a este capítulo como si fuera un capitulo de relleno antes de pasar a algo más importante (algo así como Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta xD)

Hasta se me cayó el cabello del estrés xD

Me he dado cuenta de que me faltan diálogos mis personajes son de pocas palabras xD

En fin, espero que se hayan reído con este capitulo xD, no se han fijado en esos comerciales eternos, por dar ejemplo donde sale Mr T. ( XDD) que aparecen banderas de países que uno jamás se imagino! O_O no me dan confianza las compras por televisión xD

D: lo único chido era cuando anunciaban los libros de "_Inventos divertidos para niños"_ o algo así xD jaja

Me hubiera gustado tener esos :/

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron review! :D Me hacen tan feliz! xD

**Caprica**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Hpcs2-Suprema Onmyoji Isah**

**Alebredi**

**Miau asakura**

**Adahi**

**Anna_kyouyama12**

**Sad Whisper **(de nuevo disculpa a esta atolondrada escritora xP casi creo que es por el "punto" de tu nombre que no sale cuando lo publico o.ó ya he editado esta disculpa dos veces xDD)

**Sofys**

**Anna-sama**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Tomoyo**

**Saku-suzumiya**

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir algunas palabras, de verdad levantan los ánimos :D

Nos vemos!


	6. Decisión

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 6: Decisión.

----------o----------

Hoy era el primer día de escuela, ya había comprado un uniforme dos tallas más grande y había puesto todos sus útiles escolares en la mochila desde la noche anterior. Termino de arreglar su cabello en el espejo, viéndolo desde todos los ángulos, y una vez satisfecha tomo sus cosas y salió de su habitación.

La noche anterior Yoh había tenido la decencia de irse a dormir temprano-por una vez en su vida llegaría con calma a la escuela- y Anna no había tenido la necesidad de ir y despertarlo con los baldes de agua que ya tenía listos junto a la entrada del cuarto del castaño –uno nunca sabe cuándo puede llegar a necesitar un baño de agua fría-. Así que cuando la rubia bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba listo, un delicioso aroma a huevos revueltos y pan con mantequilla se percibía desde el corredor y el estomago de Anna solo hizo un leve gruñido al percibir ese aroma -un gruñidillo de felicidad por tener esos benditos alimentos-

-Buenos días- saludo dejando su maletín escolar en la silla junto a ella.

-Buenos días Annita- Yoh, que llevaba puesto el uniforme –menos el saco- un mandil, y un pañuelo para sostenerse el cabello –rosa, por cierto- recibió a Anna con una gran sonrisa, sirvió el desayuno de Anna, y un plato para él, y se sentó a comer, feliz de no tener que esperar hasta el descanso de la tercera hora para ingerir algo en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto animado, la rubia mascullo algo entre dientes, que Yoh no logro entender -Ahh…-contesto, no muy seguro de que mas decir, así que opto por seguir comiendo.

-¿Quieres uno?- Pregunto ofreciéndole a su rubia acompañante el plato donde estaban las tostadas.

-Humm… no, gracias- Pero la mirada de la rubia era de total deseo por una rebanada de pan, Yoh no insistió más, recordando lo que Anna le había dicho hacia unos días.

--o--

_-Ya lo decidí- Anna había entrado a la estancia, manos en las caderas y la barbilla alzada._

_-¿El que?- preguntó, dándole su atención a Anna._

_-Voy a ponerme a dieta, así que ya no comeré nada de dulces- ahora los brazos de la rubia estaban cruzados._

_-Ok…-_

--o--

Pero técnicamente una tostada no era dulce… como sea, Annita siempre sabía lo que hacía, -era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella- así que estiro una mano para tomar una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y observo como los ojos de Anna se dirigían a esa mano, mientras la rubia se llevaba un poco de huevo a la boca, se extraño un poco, pero no le dio importancia, tomo un pan y movió la mano a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda, comprobando que la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima; se rio mentalmente, hizo un circulo con la mano y luego un zigzag, y de nuevo movió la mano a la derecha y comenzó a hacer mas movimientos raros, sin percatarse de que su prometida ya no lo seguía con la mirada, y de cómo se empezaba a formar un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¡TARADO! – se escucho el sonido de algo sordo golpeando madera, e Yoh ya estaba "embarrado" sobre la mesa.

Si, todo era una mañana normal.

--o--

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, pero no por eso incomodo, -al menos no incomodo para el castaño- ya que Anna se notaba algo tensa, la case de tensión que Yoh había relacionado cuando alguien criticaba su cuerpo –aunque jamás en su vida pensó que a su Annita le importara "el que dirán", seguía pensado que todo era cuestión con eso de ser mujer.

Yoh miro de reojo a la rubia, notando que tenía los ojos opacos y caminaba muy seria.

Tomo una decisión.

Cambio de mano el peso de su maletín y jalo de la mano de Anna para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, que se sorprendió en el acto, más no rechazo el contacto del castaño y solo volvió a mirar al frente.

Anna siempre odiaba los primeros días de clase, siempre había mucho ruido, ya que todo mundo estaría hablando de las vacaciones de navidad, de los regalos que habían recibido, de los lugares que habían visitado con su familia y su blanca navidad, y Santa Claus –el estúpido Claus- y su estúpida cena con el estúpido pavo…

Agh… como odiaba la navidad…

-Annita… duele…- sin querer el apretón de manos que había sido en principio un gesto "tierno", se había convertido en toda una tortura para el castaño, que ya tenia la mano de un azul cadavérico.

-Disculpa- guardaría su odio por la navidad… de momento.

--o--

Llegaron a la escuela, provocando algunos murmullos –esa clase de murmullos molestos que son como un zumbido- siempre pasaba lo mismo… mayoritariamente en donde estaba Yoh… Anna sabia de lo _bien _que estaba su prometido, pero que las demás mujeres también lo notaran, la sacaba de sus casillas. Dedico algunas miradas envenenadas por los pasillos, y declaro algunas muertes más, hasta que al fin llegaron a su aula.

-_Donde empiecen a molestar las zorras del club de fans de Yoh, voy a matar a alguien_- pensó mientras una sonrisa levemente torcida se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

Aguzo el oído para escuchar las demás conversaciones, ansiosa de poder golpear a alguien, capto el suave murmullo de una joven atrás de si, pero en vez de encontrarse con el típico tono chillón de joven enamorada –Ugh…- lo que escucho fue algo totalmente diferente.

-_Yoh se merece a alguien mejor, no como esa "cosa" tan fea-_

Voz con veneno, en una lengua afilada.

--o—

Subió al tejado, la única parte de la escuela en la que todavía no la había buscado. Abrió la puerta, saliendo la exterior del tercer piso, lo recibió una brisa más fuerte y fría que la normal, y la vio.

Anna se encontraba de pie, con la cabeza apoyada en la malla de seguridad, el castaño sabía que la rubia lo necesitaba, verla tan cabizbaja le rompía el corazón.

-Annita…- la llamo, acercándose lentamente…

-¿Sabes que me molesta?-pregunto la rubia de sopetón, separándose de la malla pero sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué te digan Annita?- Anna sabia que Yoh quería hacerla sonreír.

-No… me molesta que la gente juzgue sin saber de lo que habla. Que la ignorancia y las apariencias sean sus únicas formas de calificar a las personas, y que los demás hagan lo que la sociedad califica de correcto, si estas delgado, eres atractivo, eso es lo que dicta la…- sintió unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor y detuvo su perorata.

-La crueldad de las personas jamás desaparecerá, pero a las personas buenas les pasan cosas buenas… como a mí, que te tengo a ti- el castaño le había dado la vuelta para estar frente a frente, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, tomo el rostro de Anna en sus manos y la beso.

Anna se había quedado estática, por la sorpresa más que otra cosa, no era normal entre ellos las muestras de cariño –_cariño muy cariñoso_- pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso.

Abrazo a Yoh por el cuello, mientras comenzaba a devolverle el beso, recorriendo con sus labios los del castaño, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerla, empezando de su boca y terminado en cada fibra de su ser. Siempre era la misma sensación cuando besaba a Yoh.

La hacia sentirse tan tranquila.

Rompió el beso, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, tenía la respiración un poco agitada, al igual que el castaño, pero la melancolía que había estado sintiendo ya no estaba.

-Toma- Yoh saco del bolsillo de su saco una barra de chocolate y se la entrego a Anna, que lo veía un poco extrañada, aunque en general su rostro no cambiaba mucho.

-Yoh…-

-La vida siempre necesita de cosas dulces- soltó Yoh su clásica risa, mientras volvía a abrazar a Anna. La rubia parecía estarlo considerando, y al final abrió el empaque y cortó un trozo con la mano ofreciéndoselo a su prometido.

Yoh se llevo el trozo de chocolate a la boca, espero a que se derritiera lentamente y termino por comérselo, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Anna volvió a besarlo, feliz de poder ser ella misma con la persona que más quería. Era todo lo que importaba.

--o--

-Están castigados- sentencio el profesor Naito, que daba la clase de historia, mientras se alejaba, entrando de nuevo al salón, dejando a Yoh sosteniendo una cubeta llena de agua en cada mano, y a Anna solo con una.

-Castigados el primer día- la rubia no cabía en si de indignación.

-Perdón- Yoh solo lloraba quedamente, esperando su castigo.

-Bueno, no importa- Yoh miro a Anna con incredulidad, pero la rubia no le dijo nada más, ella aun recordaba que estaban comiendo solo arroz con verduras y algún pescado de vez en cuando.

La crueldad es mala.

**- - - o - - -**

**Hola!**

Sentía que faltaban algunos besos en este fic, después de todo es una comedia romántica xD

Siento que no maneje tan bien a los personajes D: pero bueno así tiene que ser el fic xD tengo que poner a Anna triste en contra de mi voluntad! además, siempre he considerado a Anna una persona fuerte, pero por mas fuerte que uno sea, siempre se tendrá el lado sensible :/

También lamento la demora en publicar este cap xD los exámenes finales son la peor cosa del mundo, puro estrés, gastar dinero –que uno no tiene- en imprimir un trabajo de mil hojas que sabes que tu profesor no leerá, y si el sujeto en cuestión se siente benévolo te pondrá un ocho de calificación mientras tu solo recuerdas todas las horas que pasaste haciéndolo y el maldito solo se queda ahí echando pansa… y…

Estrés~

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! Me hacen tan feliz! xD

**Caprica**

**Annita-san**

**Miau Asakura**

**Hyuu Elric**

**Haruko Hinako**

**Karlita**

**KarAne92**

**Hikari no Aly** (Gracias por dejar review en cada capitulo linda :D)

Y todas aquellas personas que no dejan review, pero que igual me hacen felices con los _hits_ y los _visitors_ Muchas Gracias!! :D


	7. ¿Quieres o no quieres?

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 7: ¿Quieres o no quieres?

----------o----------

-Debes de estar bromeando-

-No, es en serio-

Anna contemplo a su prometido mientras levantaba una ceja -un gesto de toda la vida- y cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su pecho. No podía creerle, aunque su rostro y su tono de voz le demostraban la total seriedad del castaño, pero los brillantes ojos de este delataban su risa contenida.

Debía de estar bromeando.

Lo que sostenía su prometido era una playera blanca y unos _pants_ azules con franjas naranjas a los costados: su ropa de ejercicio.

Bueno, al parecer era un "traje extra", ya que Yoh vestía exactamente la misma clase de ropa.

-Vamos, póntela- el castaño volvió a insistir, moviendo las prendas frente a la rubia.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto solo por replicarle algo, era obvio de que iba el plan tan 'malévolo' que se le había ocurrido a su prometido.

-Iremos a hacer ejercicio- una radiante sonrisa por parte de Yoh no se hizo esperar, Anna casi podía ver el aura blanca y resplandeciente a su alrededor, mientras que ella se sentía extrañamente opaca a su lado…

-Pero…-

-No, nada de 'peros'- el castaño deposito la ropa en los brazos de la rubia y la giro, empujándola de vuelta escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, de donde hacia solo unos minutos que Anna había bajado para desayunar. Sin lograr ese objetivo.

Odiaba tanto subir y bajar escaleras…

-Pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado- Anna se quejaba con voz monótona, sabiendo que el castaño estaba decidido a ayudarla, sin temerle si ella decidía enojarse con el. –Y no tengo ganas de salir con este frio- ya casi llegaban a su habitación –Además no me gusta sudar…- el castaño dejo de empujarla, dejándola frente a la puerta. La rubia iba a replicar algo más, cuando vio el rostro de Yoh y solo atino a volver a cerrar la boca.

El castaño había comenzado a mirarla con una expresión que rozaba en el enojo –Anna tenia que admitir que Yoh se veía raro sin su sonrisa- y su voz retumbo en el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Quieres o no quieres?- al principio Anna no entendió, pero Yoh siguió hablando eliminando todas sus dudas- ¿Quieres adelgazar? O quieres quedarte todo el día quejándote de algo que haz logrado tu sola –Ouch… la verdad dolía…- dímelo, así sabré en que clase de esposa te estas transformando, o acaso ¿no me has hecho entrenar sin descanso todos estos años por que no quieres que me convierta en un viejo gordo y flojo?- el castaño seguía serio mirándola directamente.

Anna estaba tan atónita, que solo asintió con la cabeza una vez.

-¿Entonces? –Yoh no había alzado la voz, pero vaya que podía imponerse cuando quería- Yo tampoco quiero que mi esposa sea una vieja gorda y floja, eso va en contra de la Anna de la que me enamore.-

Anna solo atino a sonrojarse, la incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba aún presente.

-Bien, cámbiate- Yoh se acerco y deposito un suave beso en su frente, mientras la rubia seguía sin saber que decir- yo te espero abajo.-

El castaño bajo las escaleras y a medio camino escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

Y con eso, su valentía lo abandono.

Callo de rodillas, mientras sudaba frio y tenia el rostro blanco como la cera… sentía que el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente y sus rodillas aun temblaban…

Estaba vivo… ¡VIVO!

¡ANNA NO LO HABIA MATADO!

Lagrimas de felicidad pronto recorrieron el apuesto rostro del castaño al saber que viviría un día más, mientras juraba no volver a desafiar a su Annita… era la experiencia más horrible que había vivido jamás!

-Yoh-dono!- Amidamaru se materializo junto al castaño, siempre fiel a su amo, sabia lo cerca que había estado este de ganarse un viaje 'al mas allá' gracias a sus comentarios, y se alegraba de que su amo aún se encontrara entre los vivos.

-Amidamaru!- el castaño sollozo junto a su espíritu –que también lloraba grandes lagrimas de felicidad-¡Soy más fuerte de lo que jamás creí!-

---o---

Agradecía mentalmente que el cielo estuviera nublado, ya que de otra manera su imagen de mujer fuerte se hubiera desplomado hacia mucho… aun con las temperaturas heladas, se había quitado la chaqueta –que hacia juego con los pantalones- y la había amarrado a su cintura.

Volvió la vista al frente, solo para ver la espalda del castaño -se veía tan sexy- trotar un poco más adelante que ella. Llevaban 15 minutos en esta "maratón" y sentía las piernas pesadas, como si tuviera dos bloques de plomo amarrados a cada pie, y estaba segura de que su cara ya había adquirido el tono clásico de rojo de cuando alguien se esta sofocando.

Pero no iba a ceder.

Notaba como el castaño se detenía para ponerse a su paso cuando ella se quedaba un poco atrás, y aun que no lo dijera, se lo agradecía infinitamente. Aunque esto causará algunas risas en las personas que los veían pasar.

Después de todo era extraño ver a dos jóvenes vestidos igual –hasta traían el cabello recogido a la misma altura de la cabeza- corriendo tan temprano.

El castaño observo el rostro enrojecido de su prometida, y decidió –ya que el no era tan cruel…- que deberían descansar un poco antes de darle otra vuelta al recorrido que el se veía obligado a andar por su linda prometida todos los días desde hacia varios años. Veía a Anna –de nuevo, con la cara roja y perlada de sudor- y se admiró de que el ni siquiera estuviera cansado, ¡ni siquiera había empezado a sentir calor!

-Ven, descansemos aquí- le señalo una banca que quedaba cerca de donde pasaba el metro. Sintió a Anna desplomarse en cuanto toco la banca, pero la muy orgullosa no dejaba que su respiración delatase lo cansada que estaba, aunque su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en busca del tan preciado oxigeno.

El castaño busco alrededor, seguro de que en algún lado había una maquina de refrescos –lo sabía por que el mismo se había desplomado en esa banca un millón de veces- y al fin la encontró, camino hasta ella, deposito el dinero necesario y saco dos botellas de agua. Regreso junto a la rubia y le ofreció una. Observando como el líquido desaparecía a una velocidad pasmosa.

-Aun tengo sed- le soltó la indirecta con voz monótona al castaño, viendo con ojitos cansados la botella de agua sin abrir que el sostenía.

-Pero Annita, no es bueno que tomes tanta agua cuando haces ejercicio…-Mirada asesina de Anna- este… -más miradas asesinas y un aura negra- ¡Esta bien!- el castaño le dio su botella, consiente de que ya había puesto en peligro su vida demasiadas veces en ese día.

Anna la bebió casi hasta la mitad, e Yoh solo le dio unos sorbitos al resto. Descansaron otros minutos y después volvieron a la carrera.

Pero ahora la rubia se sentía como un tanque lleno de agua.

Ugh… odiaba que Yoh tuviera la razón…

No le dio importancia al bamboleo que sentía en su estomago, y siguió corriendo. Una astillita de coraje se había clavado en su corazón cuando Yoh le había dicho que él _tampoco_ quería que su esposa fuera una vieja gorda... y floja. Y había tomado todo este asunto de salir a correr como una prueba por parte del castaño, aunque el aludido solo quería ayudarla, no despertar en ella su espíritu competitivo –que vaya que podía traer más de un problema-

Un dolor en su costado izquierdo hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, se detuvo sosteniéndoselo como si eso hiciera que el dolor desapareciera, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el gesto de "te lo dije" –medio preocupado, medio burlón- de su prometido.

Intento disimular el hecho de que el tenia razón y siguió corriendo –según ella- ya que visto desde otro ángulo pareciera que un cangrejo le había picado un pie.

Yoh solo suspiro.

Esta iba a ser una larga, larga, larga caminata a casa.

**- - - o - - -**

**Hola!**

La rebelión de Yoh!! Jaja xD

Este capitulo es como… parte de una historia personal…

Verán, mi hermano_SI_ tiene la fuerza de voluntad para salir a trotar en las mañanas –no todos los días, pero al menos lo hace xD- y yo siempre le contesto que si cuando me invita… pero nunca lo acompaño xD

Imagino que algo así es lo que me pasaría si fuera algún día con el :/

Estaba pensando en que no he aclarado la estación en la que se desarrolla el fic, es invierno, después de navidad y todo eso, lo había mencionado muy sutilmente pero como no quiero que tengan dudas, mejor lo pongo aquí xD

Tenia ganas de poner a Amidamaru xD también planeo involucrar pronto a los demás personajes, tengan paciencia xD por el momento solo serán Yoh y Anna xD

En fin –valla que puse notas en esta ocasión xD-, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, y más a todas aquellas que dejan review -a ustedes las quiero más xD- y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y lamento que haya tardado tanto en publicarlo!

Gracias a:

**Sofys**

**KarAne92**

**Fernanda Asakura**

**Caprica**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Anita**

**Monse**

**Silber D. Wolf**

**Denisse-anime**

**Karlita**

**Kirei-bell**

**Annita Kyouyama **

**Anna-sama**


	8. Trampa y accidente I

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 8: Trampa y accidente I.

----------o----------

-Pero Annita…-

-No-

-Además Manta ya las consiguió, me hizo ese favor, y estaría mal no usarlas-

-Me vale-

-Vamos, ¡esto será divertido!-

-No-

-Siempre he querido hacerlo-

-Me vale-

-Acompáñame, ¡esto será divertido!-

-No-

-La gente que sale en la televisión haciéndolo se ve muy feliz-

-Me vale-

-Vamos, ¡esto será divertido!-

-¡QUE NO!- llevaban discutiendo desde que el castaño había empezado a preparar el desayuno, ya que al aludido se le había ocurrido otra idea "genial" –las comillas son para recalcar el sarcasmo- y Anna no estaba muy convencida. **–**Vuelve a decir 'esto será divertido', ¡Te reto!- amenazó la rubia al castaño mientras blandía sus palillos como armas.

-Annita… ambos sabemos que ya hemos pasamos por esta etapa de negación rotunda de tu parte- el castaño puso el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó a comer-… y perdiste- aclaro llevándose un trozo de huevo a la boca, ignorando, aparentemente, a su prometida. –Además tenemos libre todo este fin de semana-

La rubia lo fulmino rápidamente entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos, para apartar la vista de su prometido con irritación. No tenia que recordarle eso.

Llevaban casi una semana de salir a trotar por las tardes –No sin algunos berrinches, golpes y amenazas asesinas- y la discusión solo terminaba hasta que a Anna se le acababa el aire para hablar –para quejarse, mejor dicho, hasta de los gatos que se le cruzaban por la calle- pero el tema de discusión de hoy era diferente.

-Vamos Annita, debe haber algo que te haga decir que si, para empezar ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?- pregunto el castaño, tomando un sorbo de jugo, mientras que sus ojos de chocolate –un pensamiento que Anna espantaba de su mente, por ser muy… cursi- la miraban fijamente… tan fijamente, como si… supusieran algo.

Y así parecía.

-Annita… no me digas que tu nunca…- comenzó el castaño, abriendo la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían mostrando su sorpresa.

-Cállate!- La rubia dejo los palillos en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos.

-…-Silencio.

-…-Silencio asesino y lleno de indignación.

-Annita…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahora que recuerdo, Silver fue el que te empezó a llamar 'Annita'- Yoh también dejo los palillos en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos, mientras sus ojos veían el techo.

-… ¿Que?- la posición de Anna se aflojo un poco, aparentemente distraída por tan banal comentario.

-Si, cuando tuve la pelea con Fausto, en el cementerio-

-No, no es cierto-

-Si, fue él-

-Que no-

-Vaya, recuerdo que fue él- el castaño descruzo sus brazos mientras volvía su atención al desayuno.

-Que no!- La vena en la sien de la rubia cada vez calcaba más su irritación.

-Entonces, ¿sabes andar en bicicleta?- Yoh soltó su pregunta tan repentinamente que Anna no consiguió procesarla antes de contestar:

-Que ya te dije que no-

-Ja!-

- - -o- - -

-No me tenías que pegar tan fuerte- Yoh caminaba escaleras arriba siguiendo a la rubia, que volvía a sumergirse en un silencio asesino y lleno de indignación.

La rubia no se digno a contestar y siguió caminado a su habitación.

-Vamos, todo mundo sabe andar en bicicleta-

Ya casi llegaba a su cuarto.

-Yo aprendí cuando tenia que escapar de los otros niños- Anna se detuvo al instante, y miro a Yoh, que veía el suelo con expresión inescrutable. Anna sintió que le oprimían el corazón, haciendo que las palabras salieran a borbotones de su boca.

-… Mis padres nunca me enseñaron… era muy pequeña- Yoh nunca hablaba del Izumo de su infancia, y Anna jamás mencionaba a sus padres –'padres' a falta de un mejor termino- hubo un corto silencio, en el que la rubia no aparto sus ojos de Yoh.

-Me agradaría ir contigo-

- - -o - - -

Hola!

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar… puf, es que las vacaciones nunca me dejan nada bueno, demasiado tiempo libre xD

Además, estaba indecisa sobre este y el capitulo siguiente, por que significaría un avance en el fic del que no estoy segura todavía, este capitulo y los dos siguientes son los mas difíciles de escribir hasta el momento Dx

Y de nuevo, esperando que les haya gustado el fic :D no sabes como me hace feliz ver los lindos reviews y todos los favoritos que ha recibido esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlas X-X

Gracias a:

**Annita Kyoyama**

**Sad Whisper**

**Sofys**

**Caprica**

**Karlita (que se metió a firmar con mi cuenta xD)**

**Miau Asakura**

**Lay**

**Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**Denisse-anime**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Silber D. Wolf**

**KarAne92**

**Anita~**

**ShinigamiFonsek**

**Hitomi Ikari Soryu**

**K_Sofi**

**BigBang8**

**Kirei-bell**

Por sus lindos reviews!! De verdad se los agradezco de todo Corazón!!

---o---

**Y aquí un plus jeje, espero comprar su perdón xD**

**http : / / hikaru9u9 . deviantart . com / art / Perfect - 7 – 130247678**

**pueden imaginarse a Anna más gorda si las hace felices xD**

**---o---**


	9. Premonición

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 9: Premonición.

----------o----------

Era una premonición, estaba segura.

Se había despertado temprano – y muy alegremente, por cierto- como era su costumbre todos los días, había hecho sus estiramientos matutinos, después se había sentado frente al tocador para arreglarse –un habito arraigado gracias a su madre- y comenzó por cepillarse el cabello… y fue cuando todo paso… en su largo, espeso e increíblemente hermoso, sedoso y brillante cabello oscuro, ella, que era tan joven… pero no podía ser…

Volvió a ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo en donde había estado cepillando su cabello, pero ahora en vez de ver su rostro níveo sin verlo realmente, como hacia unos minutos, sus ojos oscuros miraron cada parte de el con escrupulosa observación.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

Su piel antes lisa y tersa, ya no lo era tanto, y si uno ponia demasiada atención, podían verse las suaves arrugas que empezaban a aparecer debajo de sus ojos, alrededor de su boca y en se frente, y hasta una que otra manchita causada por el sol podía advertirse en sus mejillas… respiro tranquila y lentamente, intentando contener el tonto e infantil pánico que sentía oprimirle el pecho…

Aparto la vista del espejo, solo para posarla sobre su cepillo, un bonito cepillo de madera para el cabello de cerdas suaves y oscuras, pero que ahora contenían algo innombrable…

… una cana…

¡Y no era cualquier cana! ¡Era su PRIMERA cana!

Era una señal del tiempo, un aviso… ¡una advertencia! La edad se le venia encima… más que a nadie le habían inculcado a respetar a los ancianos… pero… ¿Ella? ¿Un anciano? ¿Cómo es que había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?, apenas ayer jugaba en los jardines de la enorme casa, intentando entre risas escapar de los entrenamientos; hacia unas horas que se había mudado a la Pensión en Tokio y otro tanto de que había conocido al hombre ideal…

Hacia unos minutos que había tenido a su bebe en brazos…

Volvió a verse en el espejo. Observo a su rostro como un reloj, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo… tiempo que pasaba con cada segundo, siempre en una sola dirección, condenándola a ir perdiendo lo que era, amenazándola con despojarla hasta de sus recuerdos cuando el tiempo hubiera transcurrido lo suficiente

Niñez… juventud… bodas…

Bebes.

Si eso era lo que hacia falta… un lindo bebe de mejillas sonrosadas, que con la risilla de alguien sin dientes iluminara la oscuridad de vejez que había inundado la casona sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

Un lindo bebe Asakura.

Decidido.

-¡Madre!- vociferó, mientras que con paso rápido salía de la habitación en busca de la matriarca de la familia. Camino alarmada, de un lado a otro, recorriendo el largo pasillo de la que había sido su casa por tanto tiempo. Las lisas tablas de madera del piso y las descoloridas paredes color crema la habían visto crecer desde su nacimiento, y eso nunca le había preocupado…

Hasta hoy…

Camino varios pasillos más, dio algunas vueltas aquí y allá, volvió a llamar, y al final encontró a la anciana tomando el té, junto a su esposo que leía el periódico, en una de las habitaciones que daba al jardín principal.

-¡Madre!- la llamo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Buscando las mejores palabras para expresar sus deseos.

Al parecer la mujer mayor no estaba de humor, -eso de que te anden diciendo 'Madre, ¡Madre!' debía de poner de malas a cualquiera- ¿Qué?- dejo la taza en la mesa, mientras dirigía esos ojos sin luz hacia donde debía de estar su hija.

-Yo…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Quiero ser abuela!-

---o---

Las copas de los viejos arboles se mecían de un lado hacia otro, producto del fuerte viento que arreciaba en las alturas.

Anna miro hacia el cielo encapotado que pendía sobre ellos, a pesar de ser temprano en la tarde, las nubes oscuras cubrían todo lo que debería ser azul, dejando ver solo el gris plomo relacionado con las malas tormentas.

Un presagio.

-…Yoh- se regaño mental mente por lo patética que sonó su voz, como de niña pequeña atemorizada por una cucaracha. Se aclaro la garganta y volvió la cabeza para ver al castaño que la sujetaba por la cintura, había interrumpido una frase del trigueño sobre como mantener el equilibrio sin usar llantitas de entrenamiento.

-¿Si?- Yoh dejo que pusiera ambos pies en el suelo y que se bajara del asiento, aun observándola curioso.

- Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para otro día- se aventuro a comentar, aunque el tono frio de su voz no había dejado entrever ni una pizca del mal presentimiento que sentía.

-Pero, ¡que dices!, si ya haz progresado bastante, y aún no estas roja, lo que significa que no estas cansada- Anna deposito dos 'suaves' cachetadas en las mejillas del castaño, no siempre le iba a perdonar sus babosos comentarios y sus absurdas ideas.

-No es por eso, tarado- volvió a mirar el cielo-… tengo un mal presentimiento- frunció el ceño, mientras que a sus espaldas escucho la risilla del castaño, seguida de su calmada voz.

-Todo se solucionara- aun de espaldas, Anna podía percibir su sonrisa.

-Que original- rodó los ojos, mientras intentaba levantar la pierna para pasarla sobre el asiento y así dejar esa endemoniada bicicleta de una vez por todas, pero la mano de Yoh la detuvo.

-Anda, solo intenta recorrer este tramo antes de salir del parque- Anna observo el camino recto y un poco empinado que le señalaba el castaño. Sabiendo que con la nueva terquedad de el –además de que si nada le funcionaba usaría su 'Kiss kiss attack', y estaban en un lugar publico- decidió complacerlo solo esta vez. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-Pero solo esta vez, y nos vamos a casa.-

-No hay problema- observo como Yoh subia a su propia bicicleta –regalo de Manta-

Se acomodo en el asiento, y coloco un pie en el pedal, sujeto los manubrios. Tomo valor en dos segundos y se dejo ir.

Mantuvo el equilibrio bastante tiempo, haciendo lo que Yoh le había indicado de relajar el cuerpo e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, y si empezaba a irse de lado, tenia que controlar el impulso de lanzarse al lado contrario, así evitaría caerse.

Todo iba sobre ruedas –se permitió una sonrisa por su juego de palabras- hasta que sintió que iba demasiado deprisa, intento frenar antes de llegar a la calzada que daba a la calle, pero al parecer era muy tarde. Vio como una madre joven jalaba a su hijo de un brazo para apartarlo de su camino.

Giro el manubrio con fuerza, y sintió ese momento antes de caer, en el que te encuentras como flotando, todo pasaba tan rápido y era tan confuso que cerró los ojos con fuerza… escucho a un auto derrapar.

Después, nada.

-¡¡ANNA!!-

**---o---**

**Hola!**

**_¡¿Por que nadie me dijo que no se habia subido el capitulo?! Malas lectoras, malas D:_**

¡DRAMA! ¡DRAMA!

Como describir este capitulo…

Bueno, empezando, siempre le achacan la boda a los abuelos… y no digo que eso no pase! Ya que son las cabezas de familia y bla bla, pero como a mi me caen bien xD –y la historia, en lo personal, me parecería un poco… _repetitiva _si ellos tomaran la iniciativa- decidí que a la que se le ocurriría todo el rollo de la boda y la descendencia seria Keiko xD se me hizo gracioso que por una vez Keiko se impusiera, después de todo es la madre, e imagino que como madre también debe de tener sus influencias en la familia, si no es en Anna, al menos si en Yoh.

No se que me da por describir a las mamás así de simplonas… será que mi mamá así es y como no tengo otra madre…

En cuanto al final de este capitulo, que puedo decir, ya tenia pensado matar a Anna desde un inicio para quedarme con Yoh :)

No hubo tantos reviews como esperaba... Supongo que me lo merezco por dejarlas abandonadas todas las vacaciones y publicar en cuanto entran a clases jeje…Pero al fin logre los cien reviews :D estoy muy emocionada y muy contenta xD

Gracias por leer!

Y Gracias especiales a:

**Annita Kyoyama**

**Katsumi Kurosawa **(actualizaa~) xD

**caprica**

**KENSA-CHAN**

**KarAne92 **

Y quien lo diria, que una de mis mejores amigas fuera mi tan esperado review 100...

**KARLITA POWER!!! xD**

ya te quiero más!! Solo por eso te dare una coleccion de conejitos gratis XD

**Hasta luego!**


	10. Trampa y accidente II

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 10: Trampa y Accidente II

----------o----------

Nada, eso era lo que sentía. Nada.

Estaba en una penetrante oscuridad, sentía que su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero al intentar levantar su mano, no la veía, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera levantado la mano… la había levantado ¿no?... no podía estar segura…

Se estaba desesperando.

-Annita- la voz de Yoh, la rubia sintió el impulso de decir su nombre, de llamarlo, y preguntarle donde estaba, pero no tenia voz, no tenia cuerpo, no tenia nada.

Yoh.

-Annita, abre los ojos- la linda voz de Yoh tenia un tono de alarma y suplica, y era dos octavas más leve de lo que a Anna le hubiera gustado.

Pero no podía. No podía abrir los ojos y observar ella misma lo que sus oídos le estaban indicando. Yoh estaba triste. Y eso no podía permitirlo, Yoh… de entre todas las personas que había conocido era la que menos se merecía sufrir, Yoh no podía estar triste, Yoh no tenia por que sufrir nunca más.

-Sera mejor que la dejes descansar- escucho la voz de una mujer, extrañamente familiar, aunque en el vacio en el que se encontraba no podía estar segura.

-¡Nuestra familia tiene una maldición!- Anna escucho otra voz de mujer, más enérgica y con una nota de histeria.

-¡Keiko!-

-¿Qué?, es la verdad, si no somos nosotros cuando venimos a traerles malas noticias, son ellos que van y se accidentan-

-…Mamá-

Poco a poco logro estar mas consiente de lo que pasaba, e imágenes fragmentadas cruzaron su mente: la sonrisa de Yoh en el parque, Yoh ayudándola a subir en la bicicleta e Yoh golpeado por reírse de ella cuando se había caído.

-Annita- después sintió algo más, una presión en su mano, seguida de un fuerte dolor, que termino de despertarla quitándole el aliento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fue cegada por un blanco deslumbrante, que era ocasionado por la inmaculada habitación en la que se encontraba, desorientada volvió a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, deseaba volver a la nada en la que se encontraba, ya que ahí no le había dolido nada, pero ahora no podía regresar. Soltó un quejido.

-Annita, ya despertaste, que bueno- Escucho la voz de Yoh y eso la reconforto un poco, abrió los ojos enfocando lentamente la oscura figura en la que se había transformado Yoh, parpadeo un poco más hasta que logro ver el atormentado rostro del castaño, que tenia los ojos brillantes gracias a las lagrimas contenidas, y opacos de vida… gracias a ella…- Anna perdóname por favor, perdóname, debí reaccionar mas rápido, debí de haberte hecho caso cuando dijiste que debíamos irnos, no debí presionarte tanto, debí… yo…- el torrente de palabras fue confuso y poco entendible para la rubia.

Ahora si estaba confundida, ¿Qué había pasado?

Su confusión debió de ser bastante obvia para su prometido, que se apresuro a explicarle: – No se como, pero al parecer perdiste el control ó se te olvidaron los frenos… bajaste de la colina demasiado rápido… no pude darme cuenta hasta que vi que no te detenías cuando tuviste cerca la barrera de contención de la calle…- la voz de Yoh se había convertido en un murmullo- cuando logre llegar a tu lado, yo… no sabia que hacer, te cabeza sangraba y tu pierna… estaba en un ángulo muy raro… y… yo-

Pero que diablos.

Levanto lentamente una mano, dándose cuenta por vez primera de la presión que sentía en la cabeza gracias a la venda que le cubría toda la frente, bajo la vista hacia sus piernas y noto como una estaba mas grande que la otra… levanto la manta, y efectivamente, su pierna estaba cubierta de yeso.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, haciendo que Yoh se hiciera para atrás de la sorpresa y de paso ganándose un mareo. Intento mover los dedos de los pies, pero solo consiguió mover el dedo gordo levemente. Ahora sabia que la había despertado, el dolor en su pierna era soportable pero molesto en cierta medida, ya que cuando intentaba moverse, un choque de energía-en el mal sentido- le subía desde la pantorrilla hasta el cerebro.

-Anna, recuéstate- la cálida mano de Yoh se poso en su hombro, obligándola a retroceder a su lecho.

-Iré por una enfermera, Anna tiene cara de querer más drogas- La rubia solo alcanzo a distinguir un torrente de pelo oscuro salir por la puerta.

-Anna ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le hubiera gustado poder haber dicho 'Bien'. Observo como una figura baja y encorvada, con esponjoso cabello blanco, se ponía junto al castaño, que no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

-Maestra…- Eso había dicho en su mente, pero su boca no lo había pronunciado de igual forma.

La anciana le sonrió un poco –lo que podía tomarse como sonrisa para una mujer tan curtida como ella- y le dio un golpe a Yoh para que se quitara y le diera su lugar.-Tranquila, me han informado que estas bien y estable, solo te habías quedado inconsciente al golpearte la cabeza- aquí la anciana mujer coloco su bastón junto a la pierna buena de la rubia.- Dime Anna, ¿Cómo diablos hace uno para romperse una pierna así?- la mujer mantenía la vista fija en el centro de la habitación.

-Yo…- tosió un poco y se aclaro la garganta- No lo se, ya me había caído de la bicicleta antes, supongo que fue la velocidad-.

-Valla, debió ser brutal esa caída- A este comentario la rubia solo guardo silencio. Se reclino de nuevo en las almohadas y cerro los ojos.

-Y es tu culpa- Anna iba a replicar algo, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos observo como su prometido recibia un golpe en la cabeza con tal fuerza, que si Anna hubiera podido levantarse le hubiera cedido su lugar.

-Pe…pero abuela…-otro golpe- No me pegues!- el castaño intentaba salvar su cabeza, dejando al descubierto algunos puntos clave, a los que la abuela le clavaba su bastón con fuerza.

-Te dije que no arrastraras a Anna en tus estupideces- Kino dejo de golpear a su nieto cuando volvió a entrar su hija, acompañada de un doctor bajito, calvo y con cara de aburrido.-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hirotaka Riku, de la unidad de emergencias. El hombrecito dirigió una mirada a Anna y la volvió a desviar a las hojas que cargaba con el.

-Kyouyama-san, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto a Anna al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y le ponía una pequeña linternita frente a los ojos, que movía de un lado a otro.

-Bien-

-Me alegro-Aunque no parecía estar muy alegre, el medico miraba una carpeta y pasaba las hojas distraídamente- Al parecer solo sufriste una contusión, pero si llegas a tener mareos o fuertes jaquecas, no dudes en venir directamente al hospital; te recetare unas pastillas, quiero que las tomes cada ocho horas durante dos semanas, solo por si acaso con tu cabeza, y otras para el dolor en la pierna. Tuviste un esguince en el tobillo y tu pierna tiene una fractura cerrada, por lo que no tuvimos que operarte para corregir el daño.

El castaño sonrió para infundirle ánimos a la rubia mientras la observaba.

El doctor dejo las hojas de momento y volvió a dirigir su vista entre los presentes.-Es importante que Kyouyama-san no haga muchos movimientos, al menos durante algunas semanas, ya que un movimiento muy leve produce un dolor muy intenso y además puede aumentar la lesión de partes blandas.

-No se preocupe, la cuidaremos muy bien- Keiko se había acercado a su familia y se coloco detrás del castaño, que le sacaba de alto casi media cabeza, colocando sus manos en los hombros de este.

-Bien, supongo que si quieres abandonar esta noche el hospital eres libre de hacerlo.- Con un último chequeo de las hojas añadió:-Nuestra siguiente cita será en 4 semanas, hasta entonces- hizo una inclinación de cabeza y abandono la habitación con paso raudo.

---o---

Se encontraba sola en su habitación, sola al fin, ya que entre Kino, Keiko e Yoh, no la habían dejado pensar ni un momento.

Habían pasado tres días desde su fatídico e infructuoso intento por adelgazar… es decir, accidente, y lo que mas quería era que la dejaran sola para pensar en el motivo de la repentina visita de su Maestra y su… suegra. O al menos, su futura suegra.

_---o---_

_El doctor acababa de salir, dejando a la familia sola y tranquila en la habitación. Keiko se coloco cerca de Anna y le tomo de las manos._

_-Anna-chan, hemos venido por que queremos anunciarles algo importante- La sonrisa tranquila de Keiko era un reflejo exacto de la de su hijo._

_-No le hagan caso, esta loca- la anciana había vuelto a acomodarse en el sillón frente a la cama de la rubia._

_-¡Madre!, recuerda lo que acordamos- El puchero de la señora Keiko sorprendió a la rubia, que siempre había visto a la actual señora Asakura seria y con un aire distraído._

_Distraída justo como se ponía Yoh con las naranjas._

_-¿Cuál es la noticia?- pregunto el castaño vaticinando una pronta discusión._

_-Estamos haciendo los preparativos para su boda- soltó Keiko con emoción- Serán dos bodas, por que mi madre quiere su boda tradicional y aburrida, pero yo siempre he querido una boda moderna, glamorosa y occidental, ¡será maravilloso!- al ver que los jóvenes no reaccionaban coloco los brazos en jarras- Vaya, creí que se emocionarían mas, me escucharon, ¡Van a casarse!-_

_La rubia pensó que seria maravilloso si pudiera volver a pensar y dirigir la información correctamente…_

_Boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…boda…_

_¡IBA A CASARSE!_

_-¿Qué?- La rubia observo al castaño, que se había quedado en un modo vegetativo bastante estúpido. -¿Por qué?- ¿que acaso no ven que ella estaba convaleciente?_

_-Por que mi madre no quiere nada de sexo pre-marital- A esto la rubio volvió a quedarse de piedra, una piedra dura y roja- Aunque yo ya le he dicho que solos en esa casa, sin nadie que los escuche… probablemente debieron dejar de ser vírgenes hace mucho._

_-¡Ma…Mama!- Al parecer el bochorno había hecho reaccionar al castaño._

_-Oh vaya, si se sonrojan de esa manera, si deben de ser vírgenes- Keiko parecía decepcionada por alguna extraña y desconocida razón para Anna._

_-No le hagan caso- La ronca voz de la matriarca de la familia resonó en el incomodo silencio que las palabras de Keiko habían provocado.-Se esta portando de una forma demente, y solo por la vanidad._

_-¡Madre! Como puedes decir eso cuando el tiempo no se detiene.- Anna tomo nota mental de ese comentario en particular._

_-Fruslerías- La anciana seguía tan irreflexiva como siempre._

_-Como si no quisieras ver a la próxima generación de descendientes- Anna considero que ese era un buen punto a favor de Keiko, si algo sabia todo mundo es que la anciana estaba obsesionada con la descendencia de la familia._

_-Me gustaría si- Keiko enarbolo una sonrisa, detectando una victoria- Pero dime… ¿Podemos ponerle semejante carga a estos mocosos?- Anna distinguía los ojos entrecerrados de su maestra, asociados con su desaprobación total en el asunto._

_-¡Fruslerías!- La madre de Yoh le había dado la espalda a su progenitora. Como si le molestara en demasía su negación._

_-¡Keiko!-_

_-¡Madre!-_

_Las mujeres sacaban chispas de los ojos._

_-Pero abuela- la voz de Yoh sorprendió a todas las mujeres presentes- Ya vivimos juntos, ¿que no es eso lo que hacen los esposos? No veo cual es el problema con la boda.- A veces la inocencia-estupidez de su prometido la exasperaba, pero era verdad, en cierta medida ellos ya podía llamarse esposos…_

_La vieja mujer sonrió, la clase de sonrisas torcidas que Anna relacionaba con el sarcasmo en su maestra, trayendo desagradables acontecimientos para los demás._

_-Keiko solo tiene una razón para anunciar su próxima boda- Anna pensó que su pierna rota no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba pasando- Quiere que tengan un hijo, lo mas pronto posible._

_Anna sintió como se le cerraba el estomago y la sangre de le iba de los pies. ¿Un hijo? Es decir, ella sabia que debía de tener hijos, pero… ¿ya? Apenas tenia 17… además, no era como si el parto la emocionara mucho que digamos…_

_Observo al castaño, que volvía a estar estúpidamente parado con la boca abierta. Su imaginación hecho a andar, y se visualizo con un vaporoso vestido blanco, mientras un feliz Yoh decía 'Acepto' y todo mundo aplaudía. Y ponerse a pensar en su noche de bodas…_

_La rubia sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, ¡no era momento para pensar en eso!, Sintió el mareo llegar a su cabeza como un trueno, desorientándola, haciendo que levantara la pierna sin querer en su intento de hacer que el mundo dejara de girar –y de estar tan locamente retorcido- cuando su pierna volvió a chocar con la cama, no pudo contener un fuerte quejido de dolor._

_-¡Pastillas! ¡Pastillas!- chillo con voz estrangulada_

_Una enfermara entro- una enfermera que tu esperarías ver en un manicomio, por que era enorme, musculosa y de mala cara- traía una jeringa en la mano y la inyecto en el tubito de plástico que conectaba una bolsa con suero a la mano de Anna._

_La rubia ni siquiera lo había notado._

_Y ahora ya se encontraba en el lugar de sus sueños, drogada y feliz._

--o--

Pero ese repentino anuncio no había causado más que un leve distanciamiento entre ella y el castaño, al parecer los dos demasiado apenados como para articular cualquier palabra.

Suspiro. Le dolía la cabeza pero dudaba que fuera por el golpe.

Se llevo otra bocanada de helado –Al parecer era una dotación interminable, para la comodidad de la rubia- Bueno, todo se solucionaría, después de todo, no le molestaba su boda, solo el hecho de parir niños.

Unos lindos niños sonrientes.

**--o--**

**Hola!**

Canción que inspiro este capitulo: 'The mess I made' de Parachute, una excelente rola!!

Les diré que estaba esperando 115 reviews para publicar, pero el capitulo me quemaba en la compu y nadie dejaba reviews así que ya me valió y lo subí xD por que con los reviews no se ven ganas jaja

Tengo una noticia que las hará muy felices… o tal vez no…

Ya esta escrito _Perfect_!

He terminado de escribirlo por que no tenía internet y tenia mucho tiempo libre. Estaba pensando en una secuela, pero ya veremos, supongo que es muy pronto para decidirlo, además de que casi no me gustan las secuelas xD (Mis estúpidas discusiones).

Así que ya saben, más reviews y las actualizaciones serán más rápidas xD

Y no pueden quejarse del capitulo, escucharon! por que son 6 paginotas jaja xDUu Todo un nuevo record.

Gracias a:

**KENSA-CHAN**

**Annita Kyoyama **(No me he vuelto loca!! xDD No mucho...)

**Ro**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**HPCS2**

**BigBang8**

**Caprica**

**MFloreence**

**Karlita** (xD no desesperéis, para que no me sopetes las babuchas jaja)

**Sofys**

**Kioyama Asakura**

**Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

Por sus lindos e inspiradores comentarios como siempre!!

"Sus reviews son mi salario" –Frase que leí aquí en pero no recuerdo quien la dijo xDUu-


	11. Esperanza

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 11: Esperanza.

----------o----------

Tener un corte en la rodilla era incomodo, tener fiebre era malo, tener un resfriado era pésimo…

Tener la pierna rota y un prometido demente…

No tenía palabras.

No solo se las había arreglado para no dejarla sola ni un momento, la consolaba, la veía con una tristeza que Anna empezaba a odiar, le daba dulces… pareciera que el castaño estaba preparándola para cocinarla en la siguiente navidad… Helados, chocolates, golosinas, papas fritas, soda, leche para los 'huesos'… y mucho, mucho amor.

Amor, si claro.

¡Era culpa!

Yoh no había dejado de sentirse mal y culparse por lo que había sucedido, aunque ella le había dicho muy amablemente que no había sido culpa suya- _"Cállate, no estés de llorón" era más o menos lo que le había dicho_- y podía considerarse una orden, si con eso Yoh dejaba de verla como si con tomar los palillos se le fueran a pulverizar los demás huesos de la maldita mano.

Estaba en verdad molesta.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a extrañarse la escuela, Yoh le traía las tareas todos los días –_Algo totalmente fuera de la rutina_- y la rubia lo atribuía a los continuos castigos que se había ganado previamente el castaño por parte de su abuela. Aunque el día anterior habían entrado las vacaciones de primavera, despojándola totalmente de la distracción que pudieran otorgarle las tareas.

Llevaba casi tres semanas encerrada en su cuarto, solo salía para bañarse e ir al baño. Agradecía en sobre manera que Keiko se hubiera quedado, que Yoh la ayudara a bañarse seria lo más penoso que pudiera pasarle… y ella ya tenia demasiadas presiones como para lidiar con las repentinas hormonas que su prometido había demostrado en los últimos meses. Y por si fuera poco, estaba harta de algunas palabras:

Boda.

Esposo.

Hijo.

Esas palabras rondaban su mente continuamente en las últimas semanas. Y ni siquiera podía distraerse con la conversación que pudiera darle su suegra… ya se imaginarán que temas eran los que mas quería discutir la bella mujer.

Le gustaría que Keiko solo la ayudara con su aseo, por que en verdad esa mujer podía ser exasperante. Gracias a ella su habitación estaba llena de revistas de novias y anuncios de salones de baile. Ni siquiera su maestra Kino, que había demostrado una entereza que Anna siempre había admirado, había logrado salvarla de horas y horas de interminables charlas de rosas, encaje, listones y peinados. Cosa que lograba molestarla, ya que aborrecía la monotonía que la estaba invadiendo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas estaba molesta consigo misma.

Gorda otra vez.

Agh!

Se supone que ella era fuerte, cuando decía algo lo cumplía, había dicho que iba a adelgazar, y lo había estado consiguiendo.

…

Bueno, no había ningún malestar que el helado de chocolate no pudiera curar… tan solo lo probaría un poco y…

¡NO!

Debía resistir, ella era fuerte…

Pero le dolía tanto su cuerpecito…

…

Seria solo una probadita y ya. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, haciendo que el helado se resbalara de la cuchara, manchándola.

-¡Anna-chan mira lo que conseguí!- Keiko entro en la habitación, llevando bajo el brazo un montón de revistas.

Maldita sea.

--o--

-¡Yoh!-

El castaño volvió la cabeza al tiempo que se detenía, extrañado busco la fuente de la voz que lo había llamado, aunque no había batallado mucho.

Horo-horo corría en su dirección con una mano alzada.

-¡Loro-Loro!- Yoh había arrojado la bolsa con las compras, para tener los brazos libres para abrazar a su amigo. Recibiendo solo un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así! ¡Tarado!- Horo tenía su puño prácticamente enterrado en la cabeza de Yoh

-Perdón…- 'Últimamente, me maltratany patean' fue el único pensamiento del castaño.

-Perdón…- el peliazul dejo la frase, como esperando algo más.

-Perdón, Horo-horo-

-¡Amigo!-

-¡Horo!- lagrimas de felicidad corrían por las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, mientras se abrazaban al punto de parecer exhibicionistas.

-¡Hermano!- Pilika, que estaba sonrojada y agitada, se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban los jóvenes.- Ya van seis veces que sales corriendo como idiota tras alguien parecido a Yoh, y así nos hemos perdido todo el día, mas te vale que ahora si sea Yoh, por que si no, te voy a meter tu tabla por..-

-¡Pilika!- El castaño le dedico una gran sonrisa a la chica, que pareció bastante aliviada al verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas a punto de decir?- Horo, que seguía abrazado a Yoh, miraba a su hermana con reproche.-Esa no es forma de comportarse Pili.-

La chica chasqueo la lengua e inflo las mejillas, mientras mascullaba por lo bajo-Mira quien lo dice.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Pilika iba a contestar, pero el castaño, ejerciendo su vocación de mediador, intervino antes de volver a ser golpeado-¿Qué los trae por aquí muchachos?-

-¿Cómo que 'que nos trae por aquí'? es obvio, ¡Las vacaciones de primavera!- Horo empezó a abrazar a Yoh más fuertemente.

-Si y ya les hablamos a los demás, todos deberíamos de estar juntos a más tardar en dos días- Pilika parecía feliz, mientras recogía parte de las compras olvidadas del castaño.-No he conseguido a Ryu… pero algo me dice que su instinto femenino lo obligara a regresar a la pensión en el momento indicado.-

-¿Cómo puedes presentir eso?- Horo había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Instinto femenino-

-…Claro-

-Etto… ¿Cómo que ya le hablaron a todos?-

-Bueno, que tal si nos invitas algunas galletas y te, no me concentro con el estomago vacio-

El castaño solo sonrió. Conocía lo que un estomago podía provocar.

--o--

-¡SI!-

-¡Cállate hermano! ¡Me avergüenzas!-

-¡Es la mejor noticia del año!-

-…Horo… no seas así-

-No sabes cuanto he esperando este momento… ¡podremos emborracharnos todo lo que queramos!-

-¿Estabas esperando que Anna se fracturara una pierna?- Pilika puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que su hermano no le estaba poniendo atención, ya que estaba de pie y daba vueltas por la habitación con aire soñador, gritando para si.

-¡Hay casa sola! ¡Hay casa sola! ¡Hay casa sola! ¡Hay casa sola! ¡CASAAAAA! ¡SOLAAAAA!- Al parecer la felicidad era demasiada, ya que el azul ahora daba vueltas en el piso a lágrima viva.

Yoh, que no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, solo le dio un sorbo a su te. -Había olvidado la fiesta de primavera- dijo más para si mismo, que para sus acompañantes.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Anna- Pilika se había rendido con su hermano, que ahora lloraba, al parecer de felicidad, mientras seguía girando en el piso.

-¡Yo iré a comprar alcohol!- Horo se estaba poniendo en pie, mientras se sorbía la nariz; cuando de la nada apareció un bastón volador asesino, que volvió a tirar al defensor de todos los animales –_Alias Hoto-Hoto_- al suelo.

-¿Qué significa todo este alboroto?- La abuela de Yoh apareció como harte de magia en la puerta del pasillo.

-Hola Abuelita- La sonrisa de Yoh tembló un momento.

-Déjate de estupideces, ¿Qué hacen estos jóvenes aquí?- Aunque Kino no pudiera verlos, era obvio que los había sentido, y aun que ya era bastante mayor, al parecer los gritos de Horo habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para lograr llegar a oídos de Kino y molestarla.

-Etto… pues, son mis amigos… eeh, vienen por la fiesta de la primavera que hacemos todos los años…- La sonrisa del castaño volvió a temblar y sentía como un sudor frio le recorría la frente.

-Umh… supongo que vendrá bien algo de carne fresca- y tras esas palabras la anciana volvió a desaparecer.

Yoh no podía creer su buena suerte.

En cuanto Horo despertará-… si es que lo hacia- lo ayudaría a organizar todo.

---o---

-¡Anna!- Pilika entro a la habitación de la rubia como un torbellino de alegría muy ruidoso. Llevándose una sorpresa al ver que la rubia ya estaba acompañada. La mujer de cabello oscuro que se encontraba peinando a la rubia le sonaba de algo.

-Pilika… ¿Qué haces aquí?-La rubia estaba mitad peinada con un lindo moño alto, llevaba su típica _yukata_,y se podía distinguir el bulto bajo las mantas producto del yeso, su rostro era el mismo de siempre… con la excepción de que parecía estar un poco mas relleno. Y aunque la peliazul no podía estar segura, le había parecido detectar una nota de felicidad en Anna.

-La fiesta de primavera… ¿interrumpo algo?- Pregunto Pilika, observando todavía a la mujer mayor, que había empezado a formar una sonrisa que ella había visto en algún otro lado…

-No claro que no- La sonrisa de Keiko era enorme, al parecer estaba feliz de ver a otra linda jovencita en la casa.-Soy la madre de Yoh, Asakura Keiko.-_Ahí se resolvía el misterio_.

-Usui Pilika, 16 años-

- Mucho gusto, Pilika-chan.-

-Igualmente, Asakura-san-

-¡No!- Pilika dio un salto hacia atrás del puro susto- Llámame solo Keiko, Asakura-san es mi madre…-

-..O…Ok-

-Bueno, supongo que querrán ponerse al día, iré a preparar la cena- Keiko se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Pilika se movía para dejarla pasar.-Anna, ve las revistas que te deje, espero que te guste algo.-

La rubia soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, para gracia de Keiko.

---o---

-Ya veras que todo estará bien-

El castaño llevaba veinte minutos intentando consolar a Horo-horo, ya que los planes de este de organizar la mejor, loca y salvaje fiesta –_y tal vez menos recordada, gracias a los efectos de todo el alcohol que tenia pensado comprar_- se vinieron abajo al darse cuenta de que Yoh tenia a su familia en la casa, y valla que la abuela daba mas miedo que Anna…

-Si…-respondió el azul al cabo de un rato de silencio.

Rompiendo el silencio se escucho un fuerte grito, el sonido de algo correteando en el piso de arriba, la acalorada voz de la rubia discutiendo algo, y después unas carcajadas de maniática, que debían ser las de Pilika.

-Valla, veo que la fiesta ya comenzó-

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Jun sonriendo, mientras que Len estaba a unos pasos con la cara sonrojada y con pinta de querer estar en cualquier otro lugar.

---o---

Kino se encontraba tomando un baño en las aguas termales, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que reinaba hasta que un montón de sonidos extraños y molestos la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Al parecer, la fiesta a penas empieza…-

-----o-----

Hola!

Subiendo capitulo por que Karlita me pidió que lo subiera xD

En este capitulo se explican algunas cosas de lo que va a pasar y como sigue Anna después de su accidente. Amm y ya xD jaja. El titulo anterior era "Con la ayuda de mis amigos", pero lo cambie por que corte el capitulo en dos jeje xD

Gracias por leer!!

Gracias en especial a:

**KENSA-CHAN**

**Annita Kyoyama**

**Sofys**

**okihcaH Hachiko**

**KarAne92**

**Kioyama Asakura**

**Karlita **_(Ahí ta chiple xD y luego no te quejes de mis mensajes, te los mando a la hora que quiera XD)_

**Tikiren**

**Hikaru Nightroad Ryu**

**Hoshiii**

**Fernanda asakura**

**MFloreence**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**SweetAngel91**

**Caprica**

**BigBang8**

Gracias por seguir con esta historia.

_Siguiente capitulo:_

_Capitulo 12: Tú y yo._

_30/Octubre_


	12. Tu y yo

---o---

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 12: Tú y yo.

----------o----------

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Valla, jamás le pediré a Yoh que me ayude-

-Ya… no fue tanto su culpa…-

Pilika levanto la cabeza de la revista que había estado hojeando los últimos minutos, para alcanzar a ver como la rubia se sonrojaba un poco y apartaba la vista de ella. Sonrió.

-Y bien Anna, ¿te duele mucho?, yo tenia un conocido en la aldea que se quebró un brazo, el muy imbécil acepto una apuesta en la que tenia que atravesar un montón de nieve a toda velocidad sobre su tabla, lo que no sabia es que había una piedra enorme oculta dentro… pero bueno, merecido se lo tenia, es un patán, y todo el día se la pasaba haciéndose el enfermo para no hacer nada. Si es lo que estas haciendo, deberías ya de saber que no tienes que hacerte la enferma para lograrlo-hizo una pausa y agrego:- Solo tienes que darles una de tus miradas que mandan al infierno- Pilika volvió a hojear la revista distraídamente- Además de que debe ser muy aburrido estar aquí todo el día ¿no?-

-No estoy aquí por gusto- mascullo la rubia de mala gana.- No me dejan salir, si por mi fuera estaría golpeando al idiota de tu hermano por hacer semejante escándalo, da por seguro que voy a matarlo por todos sus comentarios.- la rubia golpeo una de las almohadas que tenia repetidas veces, Pilika empezó a sentir pena por su hermano.

-Oye Anna, ahí algo que te noto diferente, pero no logro saber muy bien que… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- La rubia se tenso ante el comentario, en cuanto se quitara las mantas que tenia, Pilika sabría muy bien que tenia de diferente.

-Uhm… bueno no importa- Pilika dejo la revista a un lado y tomo otra del montón, quedándose con los ojos en blanco-… ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?-

Pilika sostenía en sus manos un ejemplar nuevecito de una revista de lencería provocativa… demasiado provocativa, la mujer de la portada no tenia nada cubierto… la peli azul miro a Anna con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eso no es mío!- se defendió Anna al mismo tiempo que sentía su rostro arder, y su fríamente calculado rostro resquebrajarse; el bochorno acumulándose en su cuerpo de manera alarmante- Keiko lo trajo… para la boda… y… yo… ¡DAMELO!- La rubia intento sin éxito estirarse para sujetar a Pilika, que había sido mas rápida y había logrado escabullirse.

-¡No, quiero verlo primero!- Pilika se quito justo a tiempo, ya que la rubia había dado un zarpazo para arrancarle la revista de las manos.- ¡Esto es casi PORNO!- la ultima palabra la grito tan alto que Anna sentía que su cara se estaba derritiendo.

-¡Devuélvelo!- Anna se puso a arrojarle cosas a diestra y siniestra, mientras Pilika corría por la habitación evitando sus ataques.

-¡Así que esto es para la 'boda'! ¡A Yoh va a encantarle!- comento Pilika al tiempo que evitaba otra almohada que paso sobre su cabeza, observando a una provocativa mujer rubia con un 'conjunto' de encaje azul semitransparente. Cuando sus propias palabras llegaron a su cerebro.

-¿BODA? ¿CUÁL BODA?- Pilika se había detenido, y Anna alcanzo a golpearla en la cara con la cuchara con la que había estado comiendo helado. – ¡Auch!-

Anna se quedo callada y enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados, al parecer molesta consigo misma por haber revelado información de más. Se llevo un susto de muerte cuando Pilika empezó a reírse como loca.

-JAJAJAJAJA, SE CASAN, SE CASAN, JAJAJAJA-

-¡YA CALLATE!-

---o---

Las cosas en la pensión se habían vuelto al fin interesantes otra vez, los Usui hacían de las comidas una fiesta –Horo ya había superado su depresión y había aceptado que tendría que tomar jugo, cenar y jugar cartas para divertirse en su "fiesta"-, se la pasaban bromeando y discutiendo por cualquier cosa, Len, quien hacia todo lo posible por ignorar a Horo –_sin mucho éxito_- se veía enredado en los castigos que imponía al abuela por armar semejante alboroto, mientras que las chicas estaban extrañamente a salvo de tales maltratos.

Anna se encontraba sola en su habitación –_para variar_- leyendo una de las revistas, mas por aburrimiento que por interés. Escucho pasos fuera de su habitación, y casi enseguida se abrió su puerta. Entro su maestra, que parecía de alguna manera mas molesta que de costumbre y Keiko pisándole los talones.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo, mirando a la nada.- Al parecer, Yohmei y Mikihisa creyeron que podían cocinar…- su maestra dio un resoplido furioso y Keiko solo suspiro- No se donde estaría Tamao… niña boba- hizo una pausa, y Anna sintió una pizca de lastima hacía Tamao- Me iría mas tranquila si supiera que el tonto de Yoh no va a olvidar que tu cambio de vendas es mañana –Anna se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado un mes, ya que muchas cosas habían sucedido- de hecho, mi tranquilidad recae en el hecho de saber que vas a poder caminar por la casa para detener a un corro de shamanes borrachos-

-Lo tendré bajo control- asintió de manera solemne. Intentado creérselo.

-Lamento que tengamos que irnos de tan deprisa, pero seguiremos en contacto- Keiko le dedico una sonrisa tranquila. Tendría que recordar desconectar el teléfono después.

---o---

Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo.

Dentro del pequeño consultorio había comenzado a sentir como le sudaban las manos, mientras que un molesto silencio se hacia presente entre su prometido y ella. Hacia todo lo posible por que ninguna emoción se mostrara en su rostro, mientras seguía esperando a que el dichoso doctor apareciera.

Era la primera vez en un mes que se encontraba sola con Yoh.

La primera vez desde su vuelto a declarar compromiso.

Diablos.

Ante la marcha de la abuela y la mama de Yoh, los planes originales habían resurgido con una fuerza casi obsesiva, habían salido todos para traer diferentes cosas, quedando de reunirse en el 'Lugar del accidente' como solía llamarlo solemnemente Horo, después de tener todo lo necesario. Estando todos juntos en la casa, y con Pilika y Jun en su cuarto distrayéndola, no había sentido el repentino velo que había surgido entre ella y el castaño.

Miro de reojo a Yoh, que se encontraba viendo un mapa del cuerpo humano con cara de… bueno, con su cara de siempre. Habían comentado el clima en el taxi un poco y sobre la mejora en su pierna, que ya no le dolía tanto, y después nada. Habían entrado al hospital en silencio, habían esperado su turno en silencio, y habían pasado al consultorio en silencio. Lo que sacaba a Anna de sus casillas, ya que Yoh era una persona tranquila… pero no tanto. Estaba comenzando a sentirse… insegura.

Nunca en su vida- JAMAS- se había sentido insegura por algo, pero el hecho de que el castaño casi no la mirara la había preguntarse si había cambiado de opinión… respecto a ella.

Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle cuando imágenes de las delgadas chicas de la revista venían a su mente. Atormentándola. Yoh aun podía rebelarse y no querer casarse con ella. Si eso era lo que el quería, ella no podría impedírselo, quería que fuera feliz. Sabía lo que Yoh sentía por ella, pero… las personas podían cambiar.

¿No?

Ya ni siquiera recordaba su último beso…

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al doctor Hirotaka Riku –_que seguía pareciéndole a Anna un hombrecito bajo y nervioso_- apartando a la rubia felizmente de los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Miro al castaño esperando encontrar su mirada, pero las gemas de chocolate seguían sin mirarla. Su rechazo le dolía.

Se regodeo en su miseria.

---o---

Salieron del hospital, recibidos por los cálidos rayos de sol propios de los inicios de primavera, con el cielo azul de media tarde despejado y claro. Ahora Anna llevaba un yeso más ligero que el anterior y unas muletas nuevas, y estaba pensando en estamparlas en el cráneo de Horo-horo cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. Estaba feliz de poder moverse aunque fuera de la pata coja.

Cuando el doctor había comenzado a removerle el yeso anterior, se había alegrado de que le hubieran pedido a Yoh salir de la habitación, ya que los pequeños vellos rubios que habían crecido en su pierna la hacían sentir una especie de oso albino.

Lo malo, era que no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de los besos.

De camino al parque se encontraron con una tienda de discos. De la que Yoh hizo un breve comentario de Bob, que Anna ignoro por pura costumbre. Aunque ahora notaba el silencio más tranquilo y relajado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejoría en el ambiente se debía a que ahora podía moverse con más libertad e Yoh no se sentía tan mal.

O puede que se estuviera volviendo loca, no podía estar segura.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, no encontraron a nadie más, se sentaron a esperar.

En silencio.

Esa mañana habían salido todos, a comprar cosas para hacer la fiesta, -_Alcohol_- y Pilika había sugerido, no sin lanzarle una extraña mirada a Anna, que se reunieran allí.

Observo discretamente a Yoh, que miraba el cielo con gesto serio, y una chispa de alivio la invadió al comprender que el silencio de su prometido se debía a que estaba pensando en algo muy serio, algo que le tomaba todas las neuronas que tenía, y no todas las teorías que se habían formado dentro de su cabeza en las ultimas horas. Se relajo casi al instante.

-Anna…- Casi sentía nacer una sonrisa.

-¿Si?- Un poco de cortesía no vendría mal. Observo el rostro de Yoh, que había adquirido un delicioso tono rosa bajo la morena piel de las mejillas. Lo observo hasta que separo la vista del cielo para posarla sobre ella. Los ojos que tanto adoraba al fin la miraban.

-Yo… bueno, quería saber que piensas- Al terminar de hablar se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto inconsciente al parecer. Se obligo a si misma a desviar la vista de los labios del castaño para posarla de nuevo en sus ojos.

-…Que bueno que te explicaste, hubiera sido molesto que no lo hicieras- arqueo una ceja mientras soltaba un bufido.

-Quería saber que piensas de la boda- Yoh seguía mirándola solemne.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- todo el rastro de sarcasmo desapareció de su rostro. Sentía el estomago revuelto.

-Por que…- desvió los ojos, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, solo para volver a verla con más intensidad- Por que es algo que solo nos concierne a ti y a mi, tu y yo, no mi familia, ni nuestros amigos, nadie más que nosotros.- acerco mas su cuerpo a Anna, que tenia el corazón latiendo en la garganta. Las palabras brotaron de Yoh como si las hubiera guardado mucho tiempo:- Por que si tu no quieres casarte, yo no puedo obligarte, se que estamos comprometidos desde siempre, pero sabes que yo no haría nada que no quisieras, quiero verte feliz, llena de comodidades- soltó una risa nerviosa-… y, al verte tan incomoda con mamá… me hizo preguntarme si tu realmente…- puso un dedo es sus labios, callándolo en el acto, para después deslizar la misma mano por el mentón suavemente, hasta ponerla detrás de su cuello donde acaricio el despeinado cabello castaño.

Yoh le estaba dando una libertad que no quería.

Por que el quería que fuera feliz.

Ella había estado preocupada de que Yoh no la quisiera, cuando su prometido había estado preocupado por lo mismo. Absurdo.

-Tonto- observo como la sonrisa que tanto amaba nacía en el rostro de SU prometido.- ¿Sabes que he pensado todo el día?- Deslizo el pulgar sobre los labios del castaño, jamás podría admitirle que ella había pensado lo mismo que él, pero había otra cosa que no podía ocultar más.- Lo mucho que quiero un beso tuyo.- Sintió el cálido aliento en su dedo al exhalar.

Observo como se acomodaba más cerca de su cuerpo, mientras el suyo propio se volvía loco, vio como los ojos de Yoh se entrecerraban antes de cerrar ella misma los suyos. El roce de labios tan conocido quemaba su piel al contacto, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras su respiración perdía el control. Mordió levemente el labio inferior, a sabiendas de que eso le encantaba, acaricio el cabello mientras sentía como posaba una mano en su espalda y la otra se posaba en su mejilla, sintió la lengua de Yoh recorrer su labio lentamente, delineándolo, soltó un leve gemido dentro del beso.

-¡Oh Dios!- se aparto rápidamente de Yoh, giro la cabeza y observo como los cuatro pares de ojos de sus amigos los miraban fijamente, cargaban varias bolsas de platico de las que sobresalían algunas botellas; bueno, no solamente ellos los observaban, noto como había más gente de la necesaria rodeándolos y viéndolos con gesto adusto. Y como una madre tapaba los ojos de su hijo pequeño. Se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de que estaban en el parque… su cara casi se prendió fuego.

-¡Jamás volveré a decirte Reina de Hielo! ¡Casi quemas a Yoh!- Horo solo había salido del asombro solo para decir sus ultimas palabras.- ¡Eso fue tan extraño! ¡Vaya beso!... ¡QUIERO UNA NOVIA!- Horo pateo una piedra, mientras cometía el error de darle la espalda al enemigo.

-¡CALLATE!-

Y Horo-horo vio las estrellas.

**---o---**

¡YA SE! ¡YA SE!

Muy OCC, pero yo quería algo de romance! D:

Estoy muy enojada con el mundo, con mis materias, mis profes, mi computadora, el maldito perro del vecino loco, mi auto por no tener gasolina, el mugre facebook quita tiempo y el tiempo mismo, por no acomodarse de manera mejor.

Se supone que iba a subir este capitulo el día 30, así estaba previsto y así me hubiera gustado llevarlo acabo. Pero todo confabula en mi contra. Como odio la navidad… ¬¬

Gracias _Karlita_ por tenerme un altar con velas aromáticas y no dejar de recordarme subir el capitulo, te lo dedico solo a Ti.

En fin, gracias por leer:

**SweetAngel91**

**Caprica**

**BigBang8**

**Lady Dark Miranda**

**Karlita**

**Sofys**

**KENSA-CHAN**

**Hoshiii**

**Annita Kyoyama**

**Hikari Ryu Nightroad**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**KarAne92**

**Maku**

**Fyu Fyu**

**okihcaH Hachiko**

_Siguiente capitulo:_

_Capitulo 13: ¡Just Dance!_

_21/Noviembre_


	13. ¡Just Dance!

Hola, tome la decisión de desvelarme hoy (además de que salió el 6 capitulo de _Sunshine_, aunque haya sido solo un aviso, me prometí a mi misma que cuando apareciera un '6' en esa historia, seria la señal divina) para re-escribir el siguiente capitulo de mi fic:

"**Perfect"**

**Para así demostrarles **_**mi apoyo**_** a: ****Seyram Asakura,****Keico Asakura,****Annasak2 y LadySc – Maaya. **

Que recientemente se han visto asediadas por el robo a sus bebes (fics)

Reportemos el abuso de historias ilícitas, no toma más de 5 minutos y le harías un gran favor a estas autorías y a mí.

**La autora del desperfecto, muy linda ella por cierto (sarcasmo aquí), reza en su perfil:**

**(Así con las faltas de ortografía, otra señal de que ella no sabe escribir por su cuenta)**

**-o-**

"… _no soy mala! y digo que si siguen reportandome yo tambien lo voy a hacer!_

_me gusta mucho el anime como a casi todos ustedes y ahora solo qqiero jugar_

_¿segimos Jugando?"_

**-o-**

**Pues si, seguimos ****jugando****.**

_NOTA: Por cierto, canciones recomendadas para este capitulo: Just dance y Disco heaven, ambas de Lady GaGa, si no te gusta, de perdis dales una escuchadita antes de desecharlas :)_

-o-

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

-o-

Capitulo 13: ¡Just Dance!

_(In my Disco Heaven)_

-o-

Se sentía bien, estaba en un estado de estupor que difícilmente alguna vez había conseguido en su vida: el cuerpo laxo, la mente en blanco y el corazón tranquilo.

Se quedo un momento mas así, reteniendo esta nueva perspectiva de la vida, pensando en filosofías milenarias que la asaltaban por primera vez, tales como: "¿Para que estamos aquí? Y ¿A dónde vamos?". Ella jamás había tenido esa clase de pensamientos, siempre había sabido lo que quería y hacia donde iba, si bien no sabia de donde venia, eso no importaba.

Volvió a revolverse, nadar y hundirse de nueva cuenta en la 'nada'. Pero esta al parecer era una 'nada' diferente a la que había experimentado al caer inconsciente, donde la desesperación y el dolor eran agobiantes, esta ves la sensación era agradable, podría decirse que hasta un poco feliz y tonta, como una 'nada estilo Yoh'.

Yoh.

Abrió los ojos al llegar a su mente la sonrisa de Yoh, no su cabeza, ni siquiera su rostro, era solo la imagen de sus labios enmarcando esos dientes preciosos, en dos hileras como de perlas blancas. Las demás partes que conformaban su rostro se encontraban dispersas en sus recuerdos.

Dios, que había pasado para encontrarse en este estado tan curioso.

Aun con el cuerpo laxo, la mente en blanco y el corazón tranquilo se levanto hasta quedar sentada, apartándose un poco de cabello con un soplido.

Y prácticamente se quedo sin palabras.

Para empezar, ella se encontraba acostada en la sala, lo malo de todo esto es que estaba medio desnuda y lo que antes había llamado laxo ahora le parecía increíble, -_pues sus piernas:_ _la buena y la mala, podría decirse que ya no se diferenciaban_-para empeorarlo aun mas se encontraba rodeada con toda la demás bola de shamanes –_borrachos_- pululando en sueños esparcidos por aquí y allá, pudo distinguir a Len y a Horo-horo, recostados juntos con la mano de el otro en la entrepierna equivocada, ambos en un estado mas deplorable que el suyo; a Pilika y a Jun abrazadas a un Manta que parecía muy cómodo, pero con la cara cruzada de _kanjis_ y extraños dibujos que la noche anterior debieron de tener mas sentido, observo a Ryu tirado cuan largo era, con un calcetín puesto y otro desaparecido, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que el no estaba la noche anterior…

…¿Qué jodidos paso la noche anterior?

Ahora se sentía más extraña, su primer impulso fue ponerse a gritar, golpear y matar; pero, aun con la estupefacción plasmada en la cara, eran la risa y el asco los que quería salir primeros en la fila.

Conteniéndose un poco más, busco girando su cuerpo en busca de su prometido, no tardo en encontrarlo, en un estado tan patético como el de los demás, aunque al parecer el castaño había sido más inteligente, puesto que dormía sobre algo que parecía un nido hecho de telas, como un gato hecho bolita, pero con parte del trasero sobresaliendo de los bóxers negros, por no decir todo el trasero sobresaliendo de ellos…

…pero mira que lindo… tenia una mariposa dibujada en la nalga derecha.

Noto que ella misma estaba despatarrada sobre un _futón_ mal colocado. Localizo una de sus muletas cerca y la recogió mientras se tendía en pie. Tranquilamente esquivo las botellas y empaques de golosinas vacios, que se encontraban por toda la habitación, gracias a dios ninguna de las cuales estaba rota. Al llegar al marco de la puerta giro para ver el cuadro en general.

Era algo que no olvidaría jamás. ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras cuando se les necesitaba?

Dando un suspiro, abandono la habitación.

-o-

Regreso aproximadamente una hora después.

Y todo estaba igual.

Salvo que ahora ella se encontraba en condiciones de dar órdenes y que estas fueran respetadas. Lo que se dedico a realizar, tomo aire y…

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- La última silaba la alargo tanto que le dolió la garganta, mientras fuera de la pensión los animales más pequeños –_y que podían_- se escapaban poniéndose a cubierto, pero obtuvo el efecto deseado.

Todos estaban de pie, o lo intentaban, de una forma un poco incoherente.

-¡Yo no fui!-

-¡Si, si fue el yo lo vi!-

-¿Y donde quedo mi sostén?

-¡No, eso no es cierto!-

-¡Si, si, fue el, EL! ¡Yo no quería!-

-Tengo sed…-

-¡Maldito intentas confabularte!-

-¿Oigan como llegue aquí?-

-¡Mentiras!-

-¡Mi cara!-

-¡Muérete ya!-

-Tengo frio el trasero- el castaño se coloco bien su ropa interior, con los ojos aun cerrados; estaba calmado, si no calmado soñoliento, si no soñoliento ya sabia el dolor que le esperaba y estaba preparado para aceptarlo.

O puede que se encontrara todavía borracho. Jamás lo descubriría.

-o-

Había pasado otra hora, y el olor en el cuarto había mejorado, ya no olía a muerto y consideraba ese el mayor avance. Todos vestían algo más decente y hacían sus labores en silencio, en especial Horo y Len, después de la encarnizada pelea de gritos _random_ se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban y como habían pasado la noche, dando como resultado que no podían verse a la cara sin que esta les cambiara del rojo al verde y viceversa. La mayoría había recibido golpes, miradas de muerte e indicaciones, y Ryu había sido mandado a preparar el almuerzo/comida de ese día. Yoh, Pilika y Manta habían intentado ayudarlo, y terminaron vomitando en el baño, no por que la comida tuviera algo desagradable en especial.

Jun, al igual que ella, parecía protegida de las desgracias con la que había amanecido la mayoría, y acomodaba el estante de los platos tranquilamente, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban, le dedicaba una sonrisilla que le erizaba el cabello rubio en un mal presagio.

Consiguió una silla decentemente limpia y se poso en ella con suavidad, aparentemente vigilando a los demás, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba ocupada en asuntos más importantes.

…¿Qué jodidos paso la noche anterior?

Había cosas que recordaba, pero por extraño que parezca, no estaba segura de que hubieran pasado en realidad.

¿Era un sueño hecho realidad o la realidad hecha un sueño?

Cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y se dedico a examinar la habitación con gesto adusto, y paso algo curioso. Algo que algunos llamarían 'destino'.

Justo cuando su vista pasaba por la computadora portátil de Manta, esta se encendió y Anna pudo verse reflejada como un pequeño montón de pixeles junto a los demás que ni siquiera lo habían notado, ocupados haciendo sus tareas, mientras un punto rojo en la esquina izquierda inferior le indiciaba que el cacharro estaba grabando.

Se levanto de un salto y dando pequeños brincos llego hasta la otra parte de la habitación donde se encontraba la maquina. Observo como su 'yo' en la pantalla se hacia mas grande conforme se acercaba, hasta que distinguió la cara de enojo que portaba.

-¡MANTA!- Al aludido le tomo 3 segundos materializarse junto a la rubia.

-¿S…si Anna?- La rubia lo observo, pensando que en vez de sudor estaba destilando alcohol.

-¿Qué es esto?- señalo la pantalla que aun se encontraba grabando.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Manta hizo un pequeño ademan al ver que la rubia no planeaba golpearlo en un tiempo inmediato y Anna le cedió un poco de espacio frente a la pantalla. –Anoche descargamos un nuevo programa, activa la cámara de la computadora para que grabe por un periodo determinado, en este caso se activa cada media hora grabando 10 minutos cada vez.- Manta salió de la pantalla completa de grabación, y dio unos cuantos clics aquí y allá, así de repente aparecieron en pantalla un montón de pequeños mosaicos que, en miniatura, mostraban diferentes escenas.

-La quiero…-Su voz salió apenas en un susurro amenazador. El aura de la rubia empezó a adquirir un tomo más oscuro de lo normal, al distinguir su cabello rubio en uno de los pequeños cuadros.

-¿Perdón?- Manta coloco una mano detrás de su oreja.

-La quiero- dijo esta vez con un tomo más enérgico.

-Si, pero ahí algo que debes saber, veras…- Manta iba a comenzar una breve explicación de algo _muy _importante, cuando diviso una mano descendiendo hacia su persona rápidamente.

-¡QUE ME LA DES!- (N/A: _Esta cara esta tan horrible que me vi incapaz de describirla)_

-¡SI!-

-o-

Después de dar mas ordenes, golpes y miradas asesinas, se recluyo en su habitación con el portátil en mano.

Mientras el programa abría el primer video soltó un suspiro.

-/-

Video YuKam0001 8:49 p.m.

-/-

_Manta ocupaba casi todo el espacio en pantalla, detrás de el podía verse un ojo de Yoh y el cabello azul en punta de Horo-horo._

_-¿Como sabemos si funciona?- pregunto de fuera de cámara la voz de Len._

_-No se- Fue el castaño quien contesto la pregunto y su cara tomo mayor cobertura dentro de la pantalla al moverla hacia arriba._

_-Sabremos que funciona por que aparece un círculo rojo en la esquina inferior- Respondió el rubio tranquilamente._

_-¿En cual?- Horo abarco mas espacio junto a Yoh, de Manta apenas se veía la coronilla._

_-¿Uh?- Manta volvió a acomodar la pantalla y se distinguía que había comenzado a caminar por el lento bamboleo._

_-¿En cual esquina aparecerá?- desde esa perspectiva solo se veían tres pares de rodillas siguiendo al pequeñín Manta._

_-…- En pantalla la cara de Manta había puesto los ojos en blanco._

_-Como si eso importara estúpido-_

_-¡No te pregunte a ti chinocochino!-_

_-¡Mira puercoes…!-_

_-¡YA!- Manta volteo ligeramente la cabeza- No empiecen, no tiene importancia, veamos… pues esta en la parte de la izquierda, ¿Contesta eso tu pregunta Horo?- la voz de Manta había adoptado ese tono que la mayoría de la gente usa con los niños pequeños para tratar temas delicados, como sexo y la existencia de Santa Claus._

_-Si- Horo le saca la lengua a Len mientras sujeta uno de sus parpados para abajo, y Len lo ignora girando la cabeza.- Oye Manta-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Pero tú izquierda o la mía?-_

_-…-_

-/-

Video YuKam0002 9:19 p.m.

-/-

_La cámara se encuentra en un perfecto ángulo que ocupa toda la habitación, al parecer la habían colocado en ese lugar estratégico, ya que no se perdía de vista nada ni nadie a menos que salieran de la habitación._

_Se encuentran todos reunidos en torno a la mesa, menos ella, Jun e Yoh, la verdad no recordaba esa parte, aunque seguro era por que no había estado ahí. La cámara tenía un perfecto audio y el video era de muy buena calidad, así que no batallo para distinguir las voces que hablaban quedamente._

_-¿Y cuando crees que se casen?- Pilika estaba entretenida rumiando el popote de su bebida, que al parecer había preparado Horo, puesto que cerca de el se encontraban varias botellas. Parecía que nadie iba a contestar cuando la voz de Manta se hizo escuchar:_

_-Tal vez el próximo verano. Seria bueno que se tomaran unas vacaciones luego.- Al parecer ese era todo lo que Manta tenia que decir, pero basto para inspirar a Pilika._

_-¡Huy! Una luna de miel, ¡donde derrochen todo su amor! Y…Y….- Aquí Pilika se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a moverse de forma… sinuosa._

_-…supongo que estaría bien por ellos.- Len, parado en una esquina, sostenía un vaso rojo._

_-Si, después de lo del parque…- y no podía faltar Horo con sus comentarios… lo mataría luego._

_-EL PARQUE- la voz de todos se elevo unas cuantas octavas. Menos Len._

_-Eso si que me tomo por sorpresa.- El picudito le dio un sorbo a su bebida con gesto ausente._

_-Si, si no lo hubiera visto con estos ojazos jamás lo habría creído.- Horo negaba con la cabeza_

_-Yo creo que se veían lindos y…y…- Aquí Pilika volvió a repetir el movimiento… sinuoso._

_-Jeje- Al parecer Manta no tenía nada que agregar._

_Todo mundo se quedo callado un momento, cuando la voz de Pilika rompió el silencio otra vez:_

_-¿Y ustedes de verdad creen que sigan siendo vírgenes?...digo, con toda esta casa sola…- a la pregunta de Pilika le siguió que Len escupiera un poco de lo que estaba tomando y los reclamos de su hermano, entre lo que se distinguía: "Como si quisiera saber" y "Quiero novia"._

_Manta solo guardo silencio, mientras veía a la cámara con un gesto que Anna no supo interpretar._

-/-

Video YuKam0003 9:49 p.m.

-/-

_Habitación vacía._

-/-

Video YuKam0004 10:19 p.m.

-/-

_Otra vez la habitación vacía._

-/-

Video YuKam0005 10:49 p.m.

-/-

…_Habitación vacía, los primeros cinco minutos. La rubia comenzaba a hartarse de tanto cuarto solo, cuando en el video entro su prometido, y recordó pedazos de la noche anterior. Habían salido a comprar comida en un puesto cercano y habían decidido comer afuera, cuando le dio sed y le pidió a Yoh que le trajera algo de tomar._

_Observo la figura de su prometido que iba de a poco tropezando hasta llegar a la mesa, después de que entrara él, Horohoro lo siguió, ella le había pedido refresco, pero al parecer Yoh lo había olvidado ya que el y Horo estaban sirviendo algo de alcohol en tres vasos con hielo y refresco, escucho su propia voz llamarlo y observo como el castaño se apresuraba a salir._

_Ahora sabía como había empezado a tomar ella, esto se lo cobraría luego._

-/-

Video YuKam0006 11:19 p.m.

-/-

_Del siguiente video entendió muy poco, ya que la pantalla empezaba con una explosión del sonido, le tomo un poco comprender que estaban 'bailando' y no haciendo una clase de ritual, ella no recordaba haber bailado, pero el video no podía negar que si se había movido… solo un poco._

_El baile mas loco era protagonizado por los hombres, que perseguían a Len bailándole de una forma muy "sensual" mientras le cantaban Just dance a todo pulmón._

_-Dance dancee Leeen- Para esto Yoh y Horo se encontraban medio desnudos agitando sus camisas en el aire-_

_-NOOO Y DEJENME EN PAZ, ¡BASTARDOS!- el pelipurpura tomo vasos y botellas, y prácticamente todo lo que les podía llegar a doler, y empezó a aventárselos mientras era perseguido._

_-Sii Len, veeeen- Yoh consiguió sujetar al infortunado de Len, mientras Horo se acercaba por la espalda._

_-Si, Len ven, es que estash muy teso… teso… to… ti...e... bueno, como shea, por qee no tommaaash con nosotrhos-_

_-NO-_

_-SII- el castaño y el peliazul agarraron a Len de los hombros y el cuello, prácticamente lo inclinaron, le colocaron una botella en la boca y le taparon la nariz. De poco sirvió que Len agitara los brazos en busca de atraparlos y matarlos, al poco tiempo se le acabo el aire y tuvo que buscar mas._

_Vaciando la botella._

_Después de eso Yoh y Horo lo dejaron tirado y se fueron dando brincos –como delicadas mariposas- hacia otra parte de la habitación._

-/-

Video YuKam0007 11:49 p.m.

-/-

_Len, Manta, Yoh, Pilika y Jun se encontraban todavía bailando una de esas canciones tipo 'disco' que te hacia imaginar patines y enormes _Discoball_ reflejando la luz en pequeños cuadros, alzaban las manos y las giraban, al parecer Jun se estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Horo, pero las voces no podían entenderse muy bien entre tanto ruido._

_Yoh y Pilika realizaron un 'complicado movimiento de cadera 'estaban espalda con espalda, meneando el cuerpo a un lado y al otro, pero ese "inocente" baile le hizo sentir un pellizco de celos._

_¿Por qué Yoh no bailaba así con ella?_

_¿Para empezar donde estaba ella?_

_Resolviendo la incógnita numero uno, recordó que lo había mandado al diablo cuando la invito a bailar; resolviendo la incógnita numero dos, ella se fue a comer unas golosinas a la esquina._

_Simplemente perfecto._

_Ryu apareció exponencialmente en la pantalla y ya estaba tirado donde Anna lo había visto en la mañana, pero en el video tenia ropa._

_-Discooooooooooo heaavienee- (Horo: disco heaven)_

_-¿Quéeeeh? __No estash diciendooo nadhaa cállate yaa- (Len: ¿Qué? No estas diciendo nada, cállate ya)_

_-Si ya nooh hables ya estash bororrachooo-(Manta: Si, ya no hables ya estas borracho)_

_-Pero los borrachoososos siempre decimosh la verda'- (Horo: pero los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad)_

_-¿Ahh siiih?, ¿comoh cuals?- (Len: ¿ah si? ¿Como cual?)_

_-Comoo que tuh hermanaa eshta bien buenaah! ¡SABROSHA!-(Horo: ¡como que tu hermana esta bien buena! ¡SABROSA!)_

_-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-_

_-/-_

-o-

-¿Y se lo dijiste a Anna?-

-…No me dio tiempo…-

-¡Cuando se entere nos va a matar!-

-¡No!...si no le decimos, no tiene por que enterarse…-

-Maldito enano…-

-¿Enterarse que? ¿Quien?- Yoh entro a la cocina solo para encontrarse a sus amigos apartados en una esquina, al parecer tramando planes secretos.

-¡Shhhh!- Horo-horo le hizo señas para que se acercara sigilosamente.

-_¿Qué paso?-_ se arrodillo junto a sus amigos y bajo la voz, aunque al ponerse en esa posición sentía que le faltaba la sangre en las piernas.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas la cámara y el programa que bajamos la noche anterior?-

-Si, la que graba sola ¿no?-

-Si esa… ¿recuerdas que mas hacia?- aquí Manta comenzó a sudar en frio.

El castaño pensó un poco, con un dedo sobre el mentón, cuando un 'foco' apareció sobre su cabeza.-Que lo que grababa lo subía a internet para no llenar el espacio en tu computadora- Yoh sonrió despreocupado.

-Exacto… y no creo poder quitarlos de la red a tiempo antes de que Anna…-

-¿Y que tiene que ver Anna? Se supone que así lo pusimos para que no viera los videos y que de esa forma se ahorrara sufrimiento Loro-Loro… yo quiero verlos-_insertar aquí carita feliz_ castaño término por sentarse en el suelo ya que le dolían las piernas.

-¡NO ME DIGAS LORO-LORO!- Horo estaba demasiado mareado para golpear al castaño, por lo que se contento con agitar el puño.

-…Pues…-

-¿Pues?-

-…Pues… Anna se llevo la computadora.-

-_Insertar aquí ataque epiléptico con espuma en la boca.-_

_-o-_

-/-

Video YuKam0011 01:49 a.m.

-/-

_-Te amo-_

_Aparecían solo ella e Yoh, los demás ya se encontraban esparcidos por la sala, e Yoh ya se encontraba en puros bóxers cuando algo en el ambiente había cambiado._

_-Bonito momento escoges-_

_-Ji ji ji- el castaño tomo un mecho rubio y se lo llevo a la nariz.- Solo lo sentí, disculpa.-_

_-No me molesto.- la rubia se acerco mas a Yoh hasta tenerlo abrasado contra el suelo. Se quedaron un momento así._

_-Tengo sueño-_

_-Si…yo también-_

_-..Pero, no quiero ir hasta mi habitación-_

_-Ni yo…- el castaño estiro el brazo con el que no la estaba abrazando y soltó un bostezo._

_-Ya se, en el pasillo ahí futones extra...- Anna se vio interrumpida por otro bostezo._

_-Voy por ellos-_

_El castaño se levanto y desapareció por un momento, regresando como un montón de mantas con dos piernas. Soltó una risa cuando las dejo caer al lado de Anna._

_-Mira lo que encontré- Yoh sostenía en su mano un marcador negro.- Que te parece si les ponemos un bigote, seria divertido-_

_-Si, a Manta ahí que ponerle unos anteojos-_

_Se dirigieron a donde estaba manta y procedieron a rayarle el rostro, que quedo casi negro donde no podían sostener bien la pluma, el aludido ni se inmuto dentro del sueño._

_-A Len ahí que ponerle que odia china-_

_-No… eso seria muy obvio, y ahí algo mas divertido que podemos hacer con ese par- Anna señalaba a Horo y Len que se habían quedado dormidos discutiendo, Yoh sonrió como cuando obligaron a Len a bañarse con ellos, los arrastraron un poco mas juntos y luego les atravesaron las manos entre si, de modo que parecía que se habían dormido abrazados._

_-Ya me canse jaja- Yoh se estiro nuevamente bostezando,-Me parece que pasaron muchas cosas hoy, y todavía no es de madrugada.-_

_Anna no dijo nada y solo se tumbo en su 'nido', con el marcador girando en una mano. El castaño la siguió y se acostó junto a ella._

_-Te ves muy sexi en ropa interior.- Anna no podía ver su cara cuando dijo esto, y no quería._

_-Gracias- soltó una de sus risitas._

_Al poco tiempo Yoh cayo dormido, y Anna se levanto, le bajo la ropa interior y le dibujo algo, no se molesto en volverlo a tapar, regreso a su 'nido' y su voz se escucho como en un podio cuando dijo:_

_-Así que así lo tiene…-_

_-/-_

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

-o-

Mientras, en la planta baja, un castaño sabía que ese grito podía tener algo que ver con él, y con su salud en un futuro próximo.

**-o-**

Holas otra vez.

No soy fan (ya no) de poner notas de autor (N/A) entre el texto, pero simplemente no me pude resistir. Además de que en verdad no pude describir un rostro así D: hasta pesadillas me dieron xD

Y pues si, lamento la demora como siempre, estaba más allá de mi poder el ser capaz de escribir por gusto, supongo que esto significa una mejora en mi estado de ánimo.

Pero si ponen atención a la letra pequeñita verán que decía _Siguiente capitulo: 21 de Noviembre_… pero yo nunca puse de que año ;D

Jeje, no, es broma.

Los que hayan leído _Undisclosed Desires_sabrán lo que me paso, que prácticamente me traumo.

Pero ya estoy de regreso, y la vida me ha enseñado lo mío, la traición, las despedidas y el perdón siempre vienen de la mano con el olvido, y esto arrastra nuevos temas para escribir.

Y disculpen si alguna de las horas no esta correcta, estaba sumando con los dedos jajaja D:

Muchísimas gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón, a todas aquellas que me siguen leyendo, no saben el apoyo y la sonrisa que me sacan al ver esos pequeños reviews hermosos en mi bandeja de entrada.

**Gracias en **_**especial**_** a:**

**KarAneG**

**Hikari Nightroad Ryu**

**121212**

**Kioyama Asakura**

**M. Fragrance of Winter**

**SweetAngel91**

**Fyu fyu**

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**Karlita**

**HaChik0**

**adanai**

**monse**

**fernanda asakura**

**VANGel Yamada**

**ErickSmoke91**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Seyram Asakura (Gracias por dejarme hostigarte... entre otras cosas)**

Deberás muchísimas gracias por leer, y ya saben, por favor ayúdenme a ayudar a estas autoras, si no saben como denunciar, pregúntenme, encantada de ayudarles. ¡Hasta luego!

Y **SEGUIMOS JUGANDO**

-O-

_Siguiente capitulo:_

_Capitulo 14: Vestido Odioso_

_Fecha no definida_


	14. Vestido odioso

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

-o-

Capitulo 14: Vestido Odioso

-o-

Había algo que no le gustaba en esta vida.

… bueno, en realidad para ser honestos, no le gustaban muchas cosas en esta vida…

PERO…

Había algo especialmente este día que _NO_ le gustaba ni para quitarse la suciedad de las uñas.

Y eso era: las 'búsquedas'.

En general no tenia nada en contra de ellas, pero como había dicho, este día era especial. Hoy se encontraba en una de las búsquedas más estresantes e infructíferas de la humanidad.

La búsqueda del vestido perfecto.

El vestido de novia _perfecto_.

El vestido de novia, representativo de la pureza, la entrega y afianza de un compromiso entre dos personas que se aman; una de las tradiciones mas _puras_ de la humanidad.

Ajá…

Anna simplemente no estaba de acuerdo.

¿Como es que algunas personas podían gastar cientos… miles o si se iba a los extremos, millones de valiosos dólares… en unos cuantos mustios metros de tela?

No importa que tan caros fueran los condenados adornos o la endemoniada tela, para empezar: ¿Por qué tenían la necesidad de ser tan condenadamente caros?

No daban vida eterna, ni curaban el cáncer… ni siquiera te concedían tres deseos.

Y lo que es peor…

Solo podías usarlo una vez.

Solo para una maldita vez.

Y en la mayoría de los casos –_la tasa de divorcios solo sube y sube-_ es necesario comprar otro vestido, por que a fin de cuentas la persona que ya uso dicho vestido una vez, se dio cuenta que es demasiado buena para pasarla con la piltrafa de marido con la que ha terminado.

Y se llega a la conclusión de que ahí que casarse otra vez y comprar otro vestido, por que como ya había dicho:

Solo para una maldita vez.

¿Por qué no casarse solo por el registro civil? Y de paso dividir los bienes de una vez… por si las moscas.

Por que humanos estúpidos, ¿Por qué volver a pasar por el quebradero de cabeza de organizar una nueva boda? Había personas 'famosas' que se casaban tantas veces, que era aburrido solo saber de la noticia de la boda.

Sencillamente no lo entendía.

Por suerte para ella, solo iba a casarse una vez.

_Eso crees tú._

Conciencia… vete al infierno.

_Solo aclaro un hecho, todas esas ilusas pensaron lo mismo, solo una vez, un amor para siempre, infinito como el tiempo. La eternidad los recordaría como una pareja unida, un solo ser…_

…Que poética.

_¡Déjame en paz!_

Oh vamos, ¿Qué otros versos poetas escondes por ahí?

_Los mismos que vez en tus novelas._

…

_Me siento poderosa._

Cállate, si te callas es mas fácil parecer normal.

_¿Por qué habrías de parecer normal? Solo estas discutiendo con tu 'yo' interior, todos tienen uno, creo que tengo una teoría al respecto. Mira, si los…_

¡Shhh! Cállate, por que creo que Pilika me esta hablando.

La rubia volvió en si de golpe, mientras veía como los labios de Pilika terminaban algún discurso.

-…y así es mas fácil caminar, por que el anterior arrastraba demasiado, ¿Qué opinas?- la chica sostenía dos modelos de vestidos… y ambos le parecían exactamente iguales. Ambos eran opulentos con flores y botones y encaje por todos lados

Guardo silencio, el silencio es de sabios.

Pilika empezaba a parecer un poco incomoda y empezó a revolverse en su sitio un poco.

Anna simplemente la siguió mirando.

Mirando… mirando… mirando…

-Pilika, ¡mira esto!-

-SI- la ainu dejo los vestidos en el primer mueble que encontró y salió corriendo al encuentro con Jun, que la esperaba sosteniendo algunas otras cosas caras e inútiles.

Suspiro.

Dedico otra mirada alrededor. La _boutique_ en la que se encontraban era bastante linda. Se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad y por tanto había sido un fastidio llegar a ella. Tenia el piso de madera clara y las paredes estaban cubiertas con modelos de diferentes diseñadores, había algunos pilares con espejos aquí y allá.

Era la cuarta tienda que veían en dos días, Keiko, Tamao, Jun y Pilika estaban convencidas de que en esta tienda Anna encontraría algo que le gustara de verdad.

…pero hasta el momento no había novedad.

Camino por los pasillos, revisando prendas solo por hacer algo.

Se adentro al centro de la _boutique_ donde había algunos maniquís 'desnudos' postrados en una especie de taburete para que resaltaran mejor. Al parecer los estaban cambiando de ropa.

Las empleadas terminaron de 'vestir' al maniquí de la derecha, y se dirigieron al del centro. De una caja sacaron delicado papel blanco y más papel blanco, hasta que consiguieron desenvolver el vestido que iba a ser expuesto.

Anna solo abrió los ojos.

Era amor.

El vestido recién desenvuelto era de un gris tan pálido que podía confundirse con blanco. No tenía mangas, el adorno más notable era un listón negro formando un moño, un poco debajo de los pechos; además de eso el diseño era bastante simple, el pecho del vestido era redondo, con pequeños pliegues de tela atravesándolo como único adorno, en la cintura estaba un poco ceñido y después la tela seguía cayendo en delicados holanes hacia el suelo, con una tela tan vaporosa que Anna se encontró preguntándose como seria tocarlo.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando realizo que jamás _entraría_ en tan pequeño y delicado espacio.

Estaba por darse la media vuelta e irse, pero Keiko se lo impidió.

Al igual que Yoh, esa mujer parecía tener un sexto sentido para 'sentir' a Anna, que ni se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-Es realmente bonito, ¿te gusta?- le pregunto con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hijo, solo que mas delicada en cierta forma.

Sabía que no podía mentirle.

- Si-

- Nos lo llevamos- le aviso Keiko a la empleada, que le devolvió una sonrisa, pero con los ojos destilando frustración, por que había tenido que pasar todo un circo para poner ese vestido, y ahora tenia que quitarlo.

- No-

La empleada solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Keiko la miro detenidamente, otra vez, con una expresión inocente igual a la del castaño.

- ¿Por qué no? Si te ha gustado…-

- Si, me ha encantado… pero…- rodo los ojos mientras se guardaba un suspiro -_Anna Kyouyama no suspiraba.-_ y bajando la voz se acerco a su cuñada:

- No creo que me quede…-

- Tonterías- y bufando se volvió de nuevo hacia la empleada:- nos lo llevamos, por favor.-

-No creo que…-

- Shhh- con un enérgico gesto la madre de Yoh logro ignorar sus quejas. Al parecer también estaba cansada de andar de un lado a otro en busca de vestidos.

… ¿shhh?... ¡nadie 'shuchaba' a Anna Kyouyama!

Iba a renegarle a Keiko cuando una voz susurrando la distrajo:

- ¡No! Creo que si va a llevárselo- una voz algo nasal estaba quejándose.

- Tranquila, seguramente solo va a medírselo, y para serte honesta no creo que le quede… solo mírala- aquí soltó una risita fastidiosa, sintió en la nuca como alguien la veía de arriba abajo.

- Pero dijo que se lo iban a llevar…- la voz de la otra chica parecía triste y enojada.

- Te digo que solo va a medírselo, relájate.- Anna miro hacia atrás de reojo, y se encontró con dos rubias de botella, vestidas como prostitutas, con sus minifaldas y sus escotes.

El orgullo estaba sobre todo.

¿Acaso estúpida 1 y estúpida 2 le habían insinuado que estaba _gorda_?

Con un deseo de venganza corriendo por sus venas volvió la vista al frente.

- Nos lo llevamos.- anuncio con voz firme.

La empleada de mala cara le dedico una mirada: - ¿No va a medírselo primero?-

- No.-

La empleada la miro con esa cara que pone la gente cuando esta incrédula, pero fastidiada.

Y la vida continúa.

-o-

Respirando el aire tranquilo de la tarde… se golpeo mentalmente.

¡Estúpida!

¡Solo a ella se le ocurría comprar un vestido que no iba a quedarle!

¡ARGH!

Estaban a una cuadra de llegar a la casa, su sequito de acompañantes no dejaban de hablar –_ o criticar_- sobre las zorras que habían querido llevarse el vestido de Anna, ¡¿Quiénes se creían?.

Pero su mente estaba lejos de la _despotricación_ contra las zorras…

¡Estúpida!

¡No iba a quedarle!

¡ARGH!

¡Estúpido vestido!

_Creo que el estúpido es tu orgullo._

¡CALLATE!

-o-

¡Holas!

¿Me extrañaron?

Por que yo las extrañe C:

Aquí dejándoles un pequeño capitulo antes de irme a dormir. Espero que lo disfruten y se hayan reído un poco.

Podría decir muchas cosas y pretextos de por que no he actualizado, pero simplemente estoy ocupada.

Solo disculpen la demora y tengan un poco mas de paciencia.

Y como siempre un gran abrazo y un beso a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario:

**karla anahi**

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**prix**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Seyram Asakura**

**snoopyter**

**lore-anime**

**BigBang8 (T.O.P the best)**

**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive**

**raziel**

**Lc**

De verdad se los agradezco.

Como un pequeño extra les dejo el link del 'vestido de Anna'

http : / img . webdelanovia . com / wp – content / uploads / 2010 / 06 / Vestido _ de _ novia _ Rosa Clara _ 004 . jpg

Solo remuevan los espacios. La verdad no estaba buscando un vestido en especial, pero vi ese, y me imagine a Anna en el. Esto va contra mi política, por que en lo personal me gusta dejar la ropa a la imaginación del lector. Pero una vez al año no hace daño.

¡Hasta luego!

_Siguiente capitulo:_

_Capitulo 15: Más decisiones_

_Mediados de Junio_


	15. Más Decisiones

**Perfect**

Hikaru Hoshi

-o-

Capitulo 15: Más decisiones

-o-

Estando sola en su habitación, podía suspirar. Y así lo hizo.

Tenía el cuerpo tranquilo, pero la mente hecha un desastre. No solo se había dejado llevar por una provocación infantil –ni siquiera se le podía decir realmente 'provocación'- y había terminado gastando valioso dinero en algo relativamente _inútil._

Miro de nuevo el envoltorio de tela y plástico que colgaba visible desde su armario. Faltaban meses para que realmente pudiera usarlo, y sin embargo ya le estaba quitando tiempo y espacio.

Suspiro.

Lo único bueno es que tapaba el espejo…

_¿Deberás ese es el mejor lado que le vez?_

Recordó las palabras que Keiko le había dicho después de que compraran el vestido:

-_Para ser alguien que ha estado comprometida toda una vida, no pareces emocionada de ser una novia_-

Si, estaba feliz, solo que ella no era la clase de personas que daba saltos por todas partes.

Además, para la mayoría de las personas, casarse puede ser una sorpresa, ya que después de cierto tiempo de noviazgo, el novio –o la novia, los tiempos están cambiando- le propondría matrimonio a la luz de las velas en algún restaurante caro. Y con lagrimas de felicidad dirían que si a todo y presumirían de su anillo, etc, etc.

Pero para ella, casarse –_aun siendo tan joven y sin estar embarazada-_ no era una novedad. Era algo que había esperado toda su vida, era una de las metas a las que solo el tiempo puede hacerte llegar. Había estado prometida a un hombre. Un buen hombre. Y por suerte este hombre la amaba y ella sencillamente no podía tener una vida sin el.

Varias veces se había preguntado que hubiera pasado si las cosas no fueran como son ahora.

¿Qué tal si nunca hubiera sido sacerdotisa?

Probablemente sin sus habilidades tendría una familia propia, no seria una huérfana adoptada por su poder espiritual; tal vez no seria la persona que es ahora, habría ido a una escuela normal, hubiera tenido un novio normal y cuando el tiempo adecuado llegara se casaría y seria ama de casa preocupada por la compra… o tal vez no se casara nunca, y seria una exitosa mujer de negocios, o tal vez fuera una mujer exitosa de negocios que se había convertido en ama de casa gracias a que su increíblemente guapo y millonario marido no veía la necesidad de que su esposa fuera una exitosa mujer de negocios y simplemente le daría todos los lujos y comodidades.

…podría haber pasado…

Aun así no tenia ni la menor idea, una pequeña decisión cambia el rumbo de una persona, las variables que derivan de esa decisión son interminables y no podía analizar todas esas opciones.

Así y con todo lo que podría ser, su actual existencia era lo mejor para ella.

Tenía a Yoh.

Y eso bastaba para no querer cambiar nada más.

-o-

Todos comían entre algunas risas. Estar entre jóvenes se sentía tan bien.

-Tamao, deja eso, yo me encargo- la pelirosa tenia en las manos una olla donde estaba el arroz para alimentar al ejercito que conformaban los amigos de su hijo. Se la retiro de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa, Tamao se disculpo con una reverencia, mientras se sonrojaba.

Ambas caminaron hacia el comedor, en donde era mejor no meter las manos si no estabas preparado para perder un dedo o dos.

Mientras Tamao se sentaba, conto las cabezas de los presentes.

1…2…3…4…

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Anna?

-Yoh, ¿Dónde esta Anna?- pregunto con su habitual voz calmada.

Pero su hijo estaba riéndose de alguna pelea en la mesa y al parecer no la había escuchado.

Suspiro, lo regañaría después.

Lo más probable era que la futura novia estuviera en su cuarto dando vueltas embelesada con su vestido nuevo…

Eso tenia que comprobarlo.

Subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta despacio, lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo adentro.

Lo primero que noto es que Anna no estaba dando vueltas, lo que la decepciono un poco. Lo segundo es que la rubia si estaba viendo su vestido, pero no de una forma feliz… parecía más bien estresada.

Se decidió por entrar.

- Hola- la rubia clavo sus fríos ojos en ella, pero eso no le molesto, al parecer era una defensa natural en la rubia ver a alguien feo cuando se entraba a su habitación sin tocar primero.–La cena ya esta lista, ¿como es que no has bajado para ayudarme a poner algo de orden?- se coloco junto a la rubia, ambas admirando el envoltorio blanco.

Noto como a su izquierda Anna se revolvía solo un poco sin llegar a decir palabra, pero algo le decía que tenía que ser paciente.

La rubia abrió la boca una vez y la volvió a cerrar, al parecer sin saber como comenzar.

Le pareció que Anna estaba tan acostumbrada a comunicarse con Yoh sin la necesidad de palabras, que al momento de tener que emplearlas con otra persona tenía que concentrarse para no dejar escapar más información de la necesaria.

Suspiro, el amor era lo mejor de todo el ancho mundo. Después de todo, ella había tenido que aprender a interpretar a su esposo detrás de una mascara… aprender a vestir de palabras el silencio.

Anna volvió a revolverse un poco en su lugar, aparentemente incomoda.

-Yo…- las palabras se formaban.-…tengo mucho en que pensar.

Bien, eso no le aclaraba nada.

-Es que, bueno… yo no se si…- la rubia soltó un profundo suspiro de frustración, a decir verdad Keiko nunca la había escuchado balbucear como lo había hecho.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

Anna poso su vista en esos ojos increíblemente parecidos a los chocolates que amaba.

-Claro que pasa algo malo, no entro en _eso_- la rubia de dirigió a la ventana, y se cruzo de piernas mientras se sentaba, aparentemente con el orgullo lastimado, pues era obvio que no quería entrar en contacto visual.

Oh.

Así que eso era.

-Pues haz que entre, ¿quieres que lo mandemos arreglar?-

-No tiene caso, ¿Cuántas tallas se puede hacer más grande? ¿Dos? Eso no es suficiente para mi, es inútil, no debí comprarlo en primer lugar, es tan molesto, preferiría usar un kimono, aunque el _obi_ me haga ver doblemente ancha, es solo que… ¡argh!- Anna tapo sus ojos con sus manos-…Disculpe, no debería molestarla con algo así…-

-No soy mi madre, así que me gustaría que me molestaras con cosas así.- observo como Anna levantaba la mirada abochornada y la apartaba de nuevo al horizonte visible desde su ventana.

-Así que… haz que entre-

-¿Como? Soy una vergüenza de novia, que pensaran los demás de mi casándome con ese… ese…-al parecer no tenia un adjetivo lo suficientemente acusador para nombrar a Yoh-…palo andante…- soltó un suspiro- Ahora si seriamos la pareja de '10'…-

-Los demás no importan, creí que estábamos hablando de ti y de lo que quieres- Keiko le envió una mirada neutra- No tiene por que preocuparte los demás, estas en tu perfecto derecho para hacer lo que quieras puesto que es tu vida y tu cuerpo, en lo personal eres una de las personas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida, y de las mas fuertes si me permites decir, puesto que has tratado con mi madre toda tu vida- aquí se permitió una sonrisa, camino hasta que los dedos tocaron el envoltorio blanco y lo abrió un poco para apreciar la delicada tela- No te bases en los demás, busca en ti y haz lo que quieras, aunque ese consejo suene un poco egoísta- volvió a cerrar el empaque.

La castaña se dirigió silenciosamente a la salida- La cena esta lista, solo si tienes ganas de bajar, obviamente.- y salió con paso lento, cerrando la puerta haciendo apenas ruido, dedicándole una ultima mirada a la rubia que había dejado dentro de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con la espalda de su hijo aparentemente tratando de bajar desapercibido…

-¡YOH ASAKURA!-

-o-

Dentro de la habitación de la rubia, reinaba el silencio, roto solo por el grito de Keiko, pero para Anna había sido un sonido sin trasfondo, vacio, puesto que no le estaba prestando atención, su mente era un torbellino… mas revuelto que un licuado de proteínas…

¿Qué era lo que quería?

En toda su vida solo había estado segura de que amaba a Yoh. De lo demás solo podía hacer conjeturas.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Quería una vida de lujos y comodidades.

Pero, ¿Quería belleza?

La gente usualmente espera belleza por parte de las novias, ¿realmente quería ella cumplir con esas expectativas?

Si.

Pero…

Ella no quería hacerlo por _'ellos', _no quería hacerlo por que fuera lo correcto o por que fuera lo que se espera, no quería hacerlo por el que_ dirán _o por llevar una vida mas sana.

Quería hacerlo por ella.

Quería estar cómoda con su piel, dentro de ella.

Observo con atención como el día le daba paso a la noche, esa noche inevitablemente pasaría y después vendría un nuevo día.

Un día lleno de promesas y expectativas renovadas para ella.

Lo haría, seria _perfecta._

_Estoy segura de que ya habias prometido eso._

Dijo una pequeña voz ironica dentro de su cabeza. Anna camino y aparto el envoltorio del espejo que colgaba dentro de su armario. No se contesto nada, pues no podía explicar que había cambiado ahora, pero estaba segura de que esta vez iba en serio, algo se lo decía, que tenia la fuerza para hacer todo lo que quisiera realidad.

_Perfecta._

-o-

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo mocoso grosero?- Keiko tomo la oreja del castaño y la jalo con fuerza escaleras abajo.

-No mami, no es lo que tu crees ¡AY!... ¡duele!- el castaño empezó a lloriquear, aunque le sacaba mas de media cabeza de altura a su madre, iba agachado a su altura dando trompicones mientras era arrastrado hacia la sala.

-No te eduque para escuchar conversaciones ajenas jovencito- aquí Keiko dio un torzón a su oreja provocando mas lloriqueos.

-¡No!, ¡no estaba escuchando! ¡AY! Solo que... yo no…_-retuerzo-_ quería… _-retuerzo-_… ¡molestar!- cuando su madre lo soltó fue como saber que vas a ir al cielo dentro de una limusina dorada con alberca y rines de potasio.

Noto varias miradas encima, cuando levanto la vista vio a todos sus amigos conteniendo la risa.

Inflo las mejillas y aparto la vista mientras se tragaba sus lágrimas.

Una mano amiga se apoyo en su hombro, era Horo-horo

-No lo contengas dentro, es mejor sacarlo- Yoh sintió un renovado cariño hacia el amigo que ahora le tendía los brazos abiertos, regalandole un abrazo.

-Hoto-hoto…- dijo con ojos brillantes.

Anna bajo justo a tiempo para ver como Horo e Yoh lloraban inconsolables abrazados en la sala.

Pero la cena se le iba a enfriar… y ya saben lo que dicen:

_Mas vale mis dientes que mis parientes._

Esto de pensar para ella si que le gustaba.

-o-

**Hola**

Que gusto estar de vuelta.

Me han preguntado el por que no actualice antes, y la verdad es tan simple como: estaba esperando más reviews.

Casi siempre me llegan 10, lo que yo considero que es un bueno número y pago por mis servicios xD!

_Pero me queman los capítulos en las manos sin nadie que los lea :(_

Así que me decidí a actualizar y dejar de rezongar. Pero hay una historia que considero graciosa al respecto y me gustaria compartirla con ustedes:

Iba a subir esto el viernes, ese día llovía, estaba releyendo el fic completo en busca de errores en la trama, cuando termine de leerlo me apeteció un vaso de leche para celebrar, pero no había y como ya eran mas de las ocho de la noche, las tienditas no estaban abiertas, por lo que tuve que ir al supermercado, tome las llaves del auto y me marche. En mi camino de regreso note rara la calle donde vivo, no había luces encendidas en ningún lado, ni las casas ni los postes de luz proyectaban vida alguna, cuando llegue a mi casa y abrí el barandal salio mi hermano gritando sus incoherencias a recibirme, al parecer en los 10 minutos de mi ausencia había caído un rayo, _un maldito rayo_, según el relato de mi hermano -que aquí entre nos estaba temblando del miedo como una niña llorona de metro ochenta- el sonido del trueno fue tan horrible que aun le silbaban los oidos, con la luz del rayo toda, TODA la casa se había puesto de un azul tan brillante que él solo atino a cubrirse la cara con una almohada y pedir piedad por sus errores. Era una almohada anti-relampagos.

El resultado de esta graciosada de la naturaleza es que nos fundió todo en la casa, la alarma, el teléfono, quemo el módem del Internet, y prácticamente nos dejo aburridos e incomunicados el fin de semana. La moraleja es que si terminan de hacer algo y van a subirlo, no lo festejen en el momento y subanlo a la mas mínima oportunidad.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y si están leyendo estas pequeñas notas muchísimas gracias.

Gracias a los reviews que he recibido:

**the mystic poetry**

**Seyram Asakura **(siento lo del vestido, le faltaba una '/' al inicio pero no me di cuenta, y ahora el link ya no esta disponible u_u)

**Meril Inugami **(Gracias por la correctiva! xD estos títulos familiares se me escapan de las manos...)

**Katsumi Kurosawa**

**SakuAsakura **(Gracias por comentar antes de terminar de leer)

**nessie black 10 **(Lo del link fue un pequeño error tecnico... le faltaba una '/' y ahora el link esta inservible :/...)

**Asuka18 **(Gracias, la verdad no es facil escribir sobre ellos, pero los adoro tanto que tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo, un abrazo :D)

**Alice In Funnyland **

**Lazzefire **(No he terminado de leer tu fic! x_x! sigo tan ofendida con lo que paso que no he podido seguir leyéndolo hahaha, nah es broma, no he podido continuarlo por fallas tecnicas u_u, pero de acordarme de ese capitulo en especial me arde la sangre y...y... quiero matar a Kykyo!, solo espero que todo tenga un final feliz, por que realmente voy a matar a alguien! ya como tema aparte me dio una grata sorpresa saber que te habías pasado por estos rumbos y de paso dejarme review, de verdad muchísimas gracias :D)

* * *

_Les mando un gran abrazo a todas_

**_-o-_**

_Siguiente capitulo:_

_Capitulo 16: Nervios  
_(Lime explicito)

_Fecha no definida_


End file.
